Web of choices
by silvermonkey
Summary: School is never easy. there are obstacles at every turn. kisuke and Yoruichi must fight with every thing they have if they whant to survive the many dangers that are lying in wait for them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Web of choices**_

_This is a fan interpretation of Kisuke and Yoruichi's life at the shinigami academy._

_I hope you enjoy it _:)

_Obviously bleach dose not belong to me but belongs to Kubo Tito all other original characters however are **mine,**hehe._

_Also thanks to every one who read and enjoyed Memories on the wind. _:)

Chapter 1 The shackles of responsibility

The front yard was swamped with a mass of white. The only way to tell gender at all was by the tale tale flashes of red or blue.

Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai forced their way through the throng towards the main entrance.

A young man stood at the top steps flanked by a giant and a petite girl. He was ticking names of a long list as students surged past him. He had short silver hair and a tattoo of a crescent moon and two falling starts on his right cheek.

He smiled cheerfully at the three teens, "First years," he asked?

They nodded.

He held the parchment out to them, "tick your names off and your dorm room should be listed next to it," he told them brightly.

Kisuke and Tessai were in the same dorm, room five on the second floor of the west wing.

Yoruichi was in room sixteen on the first floor of the east wing.

She scowled at this but she consoled her self with the fact that she would see the boys at meal times and in lessons.

"dinner is at seven," the petite girl informed them.

They thanked the trio for there help and entered the building.

The corridors were swarming with students jostling and shouting loudly.

A small teen collided with Yoruichi and sent them both sprawling. The boy yelped and sprung to his feet, "Oh...urr...I'm terribly sorry," he stammered, offering Yoruichi his hand.

She grabbed it and hauled her self to her feet, "Watch were you're going shrimp," she teased.

"Hey I'm not a shrimp," the boy protested, "I'm just vertically challenged."

Yoruichi sniggered.

"It isn't funny," the boy complained, "and my names Sattoo, not shrimp."

Yoruichi nodded still grinning, "I'm Shinhouin Yoruichi. These are my friends, Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai," she introduced. All three bowed politely.

"Kyouraku Sattoo," Sattoo told her also bowing. He glanced around them worriedly, "You haven't seen a tall young man with a purple bandit stripe across his face have you," he asked hopefully?

Yoruichi looked at her two companions and shrugged apologetically, "sorry no, its quite hard to pick out any one in this crowed."

Sattoo looked crestfallen, "He's my elder brother but father told me to make sure he signed in and doesn't slack off."

"We can help you look if you like," Kisuke offered.

Sattoo's face lit up with delight, "Really? Would you? That would be great," he babbled.

Kisuke laughed and ruffled the small teens hair, "Your just like a puppy you know."

Sattoo practically bounced along the corridor the others trailing in his wake. He babbled constantly about any thing and any thing he could think of.

The crowds were starting to thin as the students busied themselves with unpacking and catching up with friends.

They scoured the halls and empty class rooms for Sattoo's errant brother but they couldn't find him any where.

"He's got to be some where," Sattoo cried exasperatedly, "When I find him I'm gunna pummel him," he grumbled.

Kisuke suppressed a snigger, getting an mental image of the small teen leaping at a very tall man and then being held back by a hand on his forehead.

Yoruichi giggled and was obviously getting the same image.

* * *

Sun light streamed in through the open shutters of the dormitory window. Kyoraku Noe sat on the sill leaning against the warm smooth wall. He could see Sattoo bumbling about in the yard below them hear inside.

He grinned lazily, his brash little brother wouldn't think to check the dorms so he was safe, for now. He fingered the wooden whale that hung on a cord around his neck. His uncle had given it to him for his seventeenth birthday.

He gazed out at the blossoming trees and watched a couple of bats flit around the darkening sky. Some stray birds chirped and swooped from branch to branch free in the cloudless twilight.

Oh how to be free like the birds in the sky. To travel the winds and go where ever they take you. To be free of troublesome responsibilities and expectations.

How Noe wished to be free like those carefree birds in the trees but it was not possible. He was the eldest son of the head of the Kyoraku clan. It was expected that he would take over after his father passed on. It was assumed that he would be brilliant at shinigami techniques and possible join the Goti 13 like his uncle Shunsui

He tilted his head back against the cooling wall and closed his eyes. In his mind's eye he was free to soar in the deep blue sky and dance under the twinkling stars. That was his freedom.

* * *

"You Know we could always check the dorms," Kisuke suggested.

Sattoo groaned, "Oh no,I didn't think of there! Damn you Noe, you jerk of an older brother," he cried!

"Where's his dorm," Yoruichi asked calmly?

"In the west wing on the second floor," Sattoo told them , "But I don't know which room," he added miserably.

"Then we can just search each one," Tessai said logically.

Sattoo nodded cheering up again.

The found that each room had a list of names of the people who slept in them pinned next to the doors, so all they had to do was scour the each list for Sattoo's brother's name.

Sattoo cursed as he noticed a piece of parchment pinned to the notice board, "oh shoot! I forgot about the introduction speech," he yelped!

Yoruichi looked confusedly at Kisuke and Tessai.

"What introduction speech," Kisuke asked?

"Its for us first years, the student's who take the registrar at the main entrance are supposed to tell us about it," Sattoo fummed.

"Ha! Got him," Yoruichi called, "Kyoraku Noe, right?"

Sattoo nodded, shoving the door open, "Found you, you lazy git," he yelled pointing an accusing finger at the young man lounging in the window frame.

The young man yawned, "my,my, Sattoo-Kun, must you be so loud," he complied?

Sattoo fumed, "Father told me to keep an eye on you and we're gonna be late for the introduction speech!"

Noe shrugged, "Fine,I wasn't planning on going any way," he replied stretching.

Yoruichi grinned evilly and yanked the lazy student of his perch, "you've been hear before, we haven't. How about you show us where to go?"

Noe sighed heavily, "Well since your such a pretty lady, I suppose I can be persuaded," he said with a lopsided grin.

Noe offered Yoruicji his arm, "after you, your highness," he teased lightly.

Yoruichi arched an eyebrow at him and Kisuke glowered.

"Don't do that you pervert," Sattoo yelled swatting his elder brother on the head. (he'd had to climb onto one of the bunks to reach.)

"Troublesome," Noe grumbled and slouched as if he was trying to hide in his uniform, "this way, bratlings."

He trailed out of the dorm and headed back the way the others had come.

The main hall was packed with students and Noe hung back by the door leaning on the frame. Sattoo jumped up and down trying desperately to see over the heads of the many people in front of him. Tessai felt sorry for the small teen and made to offer to lift him up.

Noe's hand shot out to stop him, "Don't, he'll cling to you forever if you do. Anyway its good training for him. Help improve his bouncing capabilities."

Yoruichi smothered a giggle as a tall man strode out on to the raised step in front of the assembled students.

"Work hard and strive to do your very best while under this roof," the man bellowed, "Do not seek to be content with merely graduating this school but aim to someday lead the squads you intend to join."

A ripple of excitement filled the room and Yoruichi could hardly suppress hers. She grabbed Kisukes hand beaming up at him.

He looked momentarily surprised but gave her hand a small squeeze and a secretive smile.

* * *

Chieko smiled as she neatly sorted and folded the washing on the servants quarters, Kisuke would have arrived at the school by now, she thought. She was very proud of him but worried that his curious nature would get him into trouble. Their mother and father would be proud, Kisuke would continue the clan after all, she had none of his talent.

She stood and brushed her self off, she hefted the basket up and wandered towards the laundry room. Chieko was worried about her father's research, he had deemed it dangerous and had been planning on destroying it but now it was out there some where in the soul society. She shuddered at the thought, at least not many people would be able to read the complicated formula's..

She smiled softly and ducked indoors, "You'll make us proud Kisuke."

* * *

Two figures sat under a blossoming cherry tree. The gentle wind breezed across the landscape ruffling the long grass as it went.

"Are the tests ready sister," a soft voice asked?

"Yes brother, this batch look more promising than the last," the young woman replied.

"Excellent," her brother responded.

"The new lists are very interesting," the sister announced, "look at this name, Urahara Kisuke."

Her brothers pale blue eyes shot open, " Urahara? Well, isn't that a coincidence," he murmured.

"Don't worry he's merely another insignificant speck.," his sister told him.

"Do not presume to lecture me, sister. We are justice. We are eternal."

They stood taking each others hand in their own. The wind whipped their hair around their faces and tugged at their clothing, red on white.

"Every thing is in place I presume," he asked?

His sister nodded.

They smirked and wandered back through the field they had been resting in. They walked slowly as if they hadn't a care in the world.

The young man turned back and smiled sinisterly at the large building in the distance, "Enjoy your peace while you can little Urahara," he sneered.

His sister smiled softly, "The board is set and the pieces are moving."

"And so it begins."

* * *

_**Author's Note **_

_well hears the first chap, I hope you liked it _:)

_Kind of creepy ending hear. _:P

_I know that there's a lot of new characters its important to the plot to develop them so I hope you like them anyway. _:)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	2. Chapter 2

_So hear is chapter two sorry about the wait, my computer got a virus. (Hate them, little blighters_. )

_Oh well on with the show. _

Chapter 2 Lessons and discoveries

Pale orange yellow sunlight streamed in through the dormitory windows. Kisuke grumbled and snuggled further beneath the blankets. He could hear the other students moving about, dressing and getting ready for the day.

Tessai shook him roughly, "Come along Kisuke-Kun, it's time to get up."

Kisuke mumbled sleepily and tried to snuggle even deeper.

Tessai expertly whisked the blankets of the sleeping teen's bunk.

"UP," he commanded.

Kisuke grumbled sitting up sleepily and tugged his uniform on. He noticed that Noe was still fast a sleep and tried very hard to resist the temptation to forcibly wake him up.

He stumbled out of the dorm following in Tessai's wake. At least he'd be able to see Yoruichi he thought.

The dinning hall was a swill of noise and colour. They spotted Yoruichi waving vigorously at them from one of the long tables. Tessai waved back and steered Kisuke towards her.

"Keep an eye on him, I'm going to get us some thing to eat," Tessai told the purple haired girl.

Yoruichi grinned, "Both as long as I can."

Kisuke pouted and swatted her flumping into the seat next to her.

Yoruichi merely laughed.

The next hour found them in a boring, stuffy classroom learning about the history of the seireitei.

Yoruichi rested her head on her hand and gazed out of the window tuning out the teacher's monotonous drone. She'd been fantasising about slaying hollows and saving little children in distress when a loud voice jolted her back to reality.

"And how does one send a soul to the soul society, Shinhouin Yoruichi," the teacher asked?

Yoruichi blinked, "Urm…well…you…" she stammered.

She suppressed a smirk as Kisuke mimed stamping the hilt of a zanpakuto onto his forehead.

"You press the hilt of your zanpakuto to the spirits forehead while releasing a tiny amount of reiatsu sir," she said loudly and clearly.

The teacher nodded with a humph, "That is correct," he grumbled, "This process is called Konso." His voice faded back into the familiar drone.

Glancing around Yoruichi noticed that Noe wasn't in class. She wandered if poor Sattoo had even attempted to drag his unwilling brother from his bed.

She was delighted to finally be allowed to escape the classroom as the lesson ended and grabbed Kisuke's hand dragging him outside.

They wandered the grounds hand in hand exploring in the half hour they had between morning lessons.

There was a large forest off to the left and the two teens mad a beeline for it. Inside it was humid and the sunlight made the sprawling vegetation seem to smoke in the mid-day morning.

Kisuke grinned at Yoruichi.

"This is much better than the history and duties of a shinigami."

Yoruichi laughed, "Kami, he had me board to tears."

They wandered in silence for a moment when they felt the familiar ripple of reiatsu approaching them. They turned and waited for the presence to catch them up.

Sattoo crashed out of the undergrowth, panting. His face was red and streaked with sweat and grime and his uniform was covered in grass stains. He looked like he'd been running around all morning.

"H…have…you…seen Noe," he gasped hopefully?

"He was still in bed last time I saw him," Kisuke told the poor puppy like teen.

Sattoo hung his head in defeat, "I can't find him any where," he wailed mournfully!

Yoruichi put an arm round the distort teen, "Come on, I'm sure we'll find him."

Kisuke nodded, "We still a few minutes till we're supposed to be back in class," he agreed.

Sattoo beamed gratefully at them, "Thanks."

* * *

Noe lounged in the branches of one of the tallest trees he could find in the forest. He'd thought, that after two years they'd have got the message but every year he was sent back whether he did any thing or not.

His gazed longingly up at the light blue sky and it's dusting of fluffy clouds. He wanted nothing to do with it all.

He could feel the presences of the two new teens he'd met yesterday wandering around below. So far they had yet to notice his presence. He wasn't surprised really; he was very good at masking his reiatsu so no one would find him.

He smirked as his younger brother emerged from the trees. He had felt him coming a mile away. In away he felt a bit sorry for Sattoo for being lumped with him. The sooner he stopped bothering to look for him the happier they'd both be.

* * *

The tree teens scoured the forest hoping against hope that they'd find the lazy nuisance before they had to return to class.

They hadn't been searching long when they felt their surroundings change. It was subtle things, the sky was too blue and the grass was too green. The air felt thicker and no birds sung in the blooming cherry trees.

Yoruichi glanced at Kisuke, whose face was screwed up in the familiar expression of concentration.

"What's going on," asked Sattoo worriedly?

Yoruichi shrugged, "Not a clue," she answered.

They ventured further driven on by curiosity.

The trees thickened and the sun light grew darker making the once cheery, beautiful forest seem foreboding and ominous.

Finally they came to a wall, crumbling and covered in creeping Ivy. On closer inspection it was actually an old deserted building like the others that made up the school.

Kisuke whipped some of the ivy and moss away to reveal a lock.

"There must be a door them," Yoruichi said excitedly, peering over Kisuke's shoulder.

Together the three teens scraped the Ivy and moss away to uncover the door. Kisuke tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Frowning he pressed his hand to the crusty lock and pushed a little reiatsu into the lock. To his surprise when he tried again to door slid open.

Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged curious glances and Sattoo quivered looking worriedly about.

"What are we waiting for," Kisuke asked turning and stepping into the dark entrance.

Yoruichi called a small glowing ball of reiatsu into the palm of her hand and followed him into the abandoned building.

Sattoo looked around worriedly around again, "B…but what if we get into trouble? Its all-dark, maybe we should go back. H…Hey wait for me," he babbled stumbling after the other two teens.

Noe watched then curiously and leapt lightly from his perch floating to the ground. In a split second decision he followed hid brother into the building.

The inside of the building was dusty and a thick layer of grime covered the floor. Several doors lead of the main corridor and Kisuke tried each one. Most of them were old classroom's, desks and chairs still cluttered the floor but the windows where boarded up. Other rooms turned out to be store cupboards, empty with a few shelves hang of the walls.

They moved further into the mysterious building. The next room they tried was different from the others. It still had desks but they were different, with strange holders set on each desk. Each holder held at least six glass tubes, all dusty and covered with grime.

Kisuke wandered around the strange room in awe, taking all the strange instruments. It was fascinating and suddenly it clicked, "Yoruichi, it's a science lab," he breathed. He could recognise the instruments now, the same ones his father referred to in his notes.

Her grinned excitedly, "Think of all the experiments I could do in this place with all this," the babbled.

Yoruichi grinned; this was way better than attending class she thought.

Sattoo shifted uneasily behind them, "But why is it closed off? We probably shouldn't be hear and we're late for lessons," he cried?

"It's been closed for years," a board voice stated behind them.

Sattoo yelped in fright and clung to Yoruichi. Yoruichi and Kisuke spun round and glowered at the intruder.

Noe fixed them with a nonchalant expression, "It's been closed for years," he repeated, "Its was used once but after the Urahara clan disintegrated it was closed with no one left willing to teach the subject."

The three teens stared at him.

"How do you know," Kisuke asked suspiciously?

Noe shrugged, "Uncle Shunsui told me," he replied staring unconcernedly at a speck of mould on the ceiling.

Sattoo glowered, "He told you things about this school and not me he cried indignantly?

Noe shrugged again and turned away, "now you know you'd better toddle off back to class before some one notices your gone and comes looking for you," Noe told them.

"What about you?" Sattoo yelled, "You're supposed to go to class too!"

Noe was already wandering off, "I have no intention of attending class and the sooner you, the teachers, mother, father and the rest if our stinking family realise that an leave me alone the happier every one will be."

Sattoo gaped, "But…but…" he trailed off looking at the floor, "But father made me promise he whispered sorrowfully.

Yoruichi shrugged, "Never mind, it's lunch time so lets eat and we can sort your brother out later."

The three of them left the old science building and turned back towards the sunlight and chirping birds.

Noe watched them go from his perch and returned to gazing back at the sky lost in thought. "I'm sorry Kazou but I'm having trouble holding true to our promise," he murmured softly to the empty air.

* * *

A young boy lay under a blossoming white cherry blossom tree. He was asleep but it was not a peaceful one. He tossed and turned his eyelids fluttering violently.

The boy could see two young adults standing on a hill, their kimono swirling in the wind. Then they were gone replaced by the face of Yoruichi's shabby friend. He was looking around an empty space curiously but then vanished in a swirl of crimson. He saw a building burning, could feel the heat on his face, hear the screams filling his ears like a deafening roar. With a yell he jerked upright.

The young boy shivered and wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in them. Some thing bad was going to happen and he was helpless to do anything to stop it.

Author's Note

_Well that was an ominous ending, hehe.___

Hope you all enjoyed :PThanks for reading silvermonkey 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 is now up_ _sorry about the wait but my computer's still being fixed_

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 3 Blood and fireworks

The next few weeks flew by as the three teens settled into a routine. Every morning was theory lessons and in the afternoon was practical lessons. Most people seemed to enjoy their training but Yoruichi had yet to see Noe grace a class with his presence.

The first year students were all clustered in the dojo. They were going to have their first practical lesson in swordsmanship.

"We should be fine," Yoruichi whispered, "We've had a little training after all."

The hall fell silent as the teacher strode through the door. He was tall with a bit of a slouch, his honey blond hair flopping over his face obscuring his dark calculating eyes from view. He wore the traditional garb of a shinigami but had a navy blue coat slung over one shoulder.

The strange teacher eyed them all with mild contempt.

" My name is Tachibana Keiji but you may call me Tachi-Sensei. I'll let you all know now that I wont tolerate any slacking off in this class," he told them. He did not speak loudly but some how his voice seemed to fill the whole dojo.

The first years shuddered and glanced worriedly at each other.

"Have any of you had any training in sword work before?" he asked sizing up each student in turn.

A few students tentatively raised their hands and Yoruichi boldly shot her hand into the air eager for some action.

The teacher surveyed each in turn coolly, " Shinhouin, Kurosawa, why don't you show us how its done," he turned to the other students, "Pay close attention, whether you've had training before or not."

Yoruichi and a tall teen with prominent Kuchiki heritage stepped forward and took a practice sword from the rack. They faced each other in the middle of the chamber waiting for the teacher's signal.

The rest of the class congregated alone the wall watching the pair intently. The teacher swung his arm down and leaped back, "FIGHT!"

The two students lunched into movement like lightning. It wasn't before long they settled into their familiar routines. The proud looking teen soon found it hard to keep up with Yoruichi's wild style of fighting. She spun, parrying and blocking with unnaturally feline grace.

Kurosawa also fought gracefully but Yoruichi had the upper hand in dirty fighting. She fainted left but spun swinging her blade up at the last minuet slipping through the taller teen's defence.

The wooden blade clattered to the floor as Yoruichi swept her foot in catching the boy of guard and sending him crashing to the floor.

Tachi-Sensei clapped his hands slowly, " And that class is how I expect you to perform. To give every fight every thing you've got. Fight as if every fight is your last. Fight to win and you'll survive."

He looked from face to face before turning away, "Those who have no experience take the left side of the dojo. Those who have take the right split up into pairs and get practicing."

The class split and Kisuke and Tessai joined Yoruichi on the other side of the room.

Kisuke found him self paired up with a lanky boy with a mop of dark green blue hair. They set a steady pace but the other teen eventually began to tired of it. He suddenly lunged forward forcing Kisuke on the defensive. He hurled a shower of blows down on Kisuke's blade and kisuke was hard pressed to block him.

Kisuke frowned in concentration, he could feel the power swelling up in side him, bubbling and boiling, threatening to explode. He could feel the lure of the sweet power and all he saw was red. He could taste it, he could hear it, and he could feel it brushing against his skin, see it swirling around him. He lusted for it, he needed it and in the back of his mind he could faintly hear soft laughter.

"K…suke stop it!"

"Kisu…ke!"

The frantic shouting slowly penetrated the swirling fog that surrounded him in its comforting embrace.

"Don't leave," the sweet voice whispered in his ear.

"Its safe hear, let me take care of it all," it promised intoxicatingly.

"KISUKE!"

No, Kisuke shook his head in an attempt to drive a way the sickly sweet whispering.

The red mist was fading and the dojo was swirling back into focus. He was standing over the teen he'd been fighting his arm raised in a killing strike. Yoruichi was standing in between them staring at him pleadingly.

"Kisuke," she asked tentatively?

The whole class was focused on them and Tachi-Sensei looked like he was about to intervene.

Kisuke took in his surroundings in surprise and slowly lowered the practice sword, "W…What," he gulped, "What happened," he asked?

"You…well I don't know how to explain it," Yoruichi struggled to explain the strange and frightening situation that had just occurred.

"You went crazy," the teen he'd been sparing with said climbing to his feet dusting him self off. He was bleeding from a few shallow cuts on his face and arms, "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Kisuke blinked uncomprehendingly, "I…I don't know…I didn't realise," he stammered, " I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame.

His training partner shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it, really, I've had worse."

"Well," Tachi-sensei said, "I think that's enough excitement for one lesson. Urahara, we're not trying to kill our classmates so be more careful in future."

Kisuke nodded, "Yes Sensei, I'm sorry."

He replaced his practice sword in the rack and left the dojo ignoring Yoruichi and Tessai speeding away towards the forest.

It was a quiet afternoon and Kisuke made a beeline for the abandoned science building. What's happening to me he wandered desperately? Is it to do with the strange woman I dreamt about?

He slipped through the divide between the school and the strange barrier that hid the science building from prying eyes. Kisuke slammed the door shut behind him and headed for the laboratory.

He was so caught up in his distress he didn't notice the girl bent over one of the desks mixing some thing on a small dish.

Kisuke almost collided with her before skidding to a jerky halt.

"S…sorry," he gasped, "I didn't see you."

The girl regarded him curiously, "that's alright, and I didn't think that any one knew about this place any way."

Kisuke peered over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

The girl smirked and lifted the dish to show him, "Mixing colours."

She brushed her wild dark hair out of her face smudging it with blue.

"I'm trying to get the colour that I want but I can't get the right shade," she grumbled.

"Oh I'm Shiba Kukaku, by the way"

Kisuke stared at the babbling girl, "Um…right, I'm Urahara Kisuke," he told her.

"You know if you fuse it with Kido you can get a bigger explosion and a it makes the colour brighter."

Kukaku gapped at him, "How do you know stuff like that? It's a Shiba secret and we've only just managed to perfect it!"

Kisuke looked embarrassedly at the ground, "I figured it out ages ago. You and your family came to the Shinhouin mansion once, I played around with some of the firecrackers you left behind."

Kukaku nodded, "Show me," she demanded, "These are for the festival to night so I'm gonna need all the help I can get if I'm gonna be ready for the show."

Kisuke nodded, "I'll help you."

They both started work on the fireworks that Kukaku had been working on.

"You know I didn't realise that there was a festival tonight," Kisuke said after a while.

Kukaku giggled, "Guess you don't look at the notice board often then."

"You know," Kisuke mused, "it would be so funny if we put firecrackers under the ground where the teachers would be standing."

Kukaku grinned, "That would be amazing," she crowed, " They have a separate part of the field all to them selves too!"

The busied them selves with their tasks giggling now and again at the prospect of seeing their teachers being caught in the blast of lots of mini firecrackers all going off at once.

It was a cool clear night when the academy students flooded out onto the field. The Shiba's had strung brightly coloured lanterns from the trees and had set up small tables filled with food.

Kisuke wandered through the colourfully dressed students refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

With a defining bang the fireworks erupted into the air, bright designs of every colour imaginable. They sparkled and danced in the dark sky. They students almost collapsed in hysterical laughter when the ground under the teacher's feet exploded in a flurry of colour and anguished yells filled the air.

Kisuke smirked to him self as he wandered past.

"Kisuke! Kisuke," Yoruichi's voice pierced his inner musings!

"Kisuke," she caught up falling into step with him, "Kisuke, tell me what's going on? Today in the dojo, you frightened me. Kisuke listen to me!"

Kisuke tried to turn away from her. He'd only managed to placate his problems, by helping Kukaku after all.

She grabbed his hand and whirled him around to face her, "Talk to me," she demanded, "Let me in. we're together in this remember."

Kisuke hung his head, "You don't under stand, I could have killed that boy and I wouldn't have batted an eye, it scares me."

Yoruichi sighed heavily, "It doesn't matter Goof ball and we'll figure this out, together."

Kisuke smirked slightly at the old nickname.

"We promised to never forget, remember," Yoruichi told him.

He smiled softly leaning down to place a gently kiss in her lips.

Yoruichi reached up wrapping her arms around his neck.

All around them fireworks sparkled in the night sky, purple and gold.

And for a split second Kisuke felt like all his insecurities had melted away.

Author's Note

_So hear is some Kisuke X Yoruichi fluff. Poor Kisuke he's not having a good time at the moment, oh the drama _

**Thanks for reading silvermonkey**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 enjoy

Chapter 5 Promises and riddles

Shadows flitted between the drooping trees. The world seemed to spin and a thin pale green mist crawled across the damp ground and swirled around dark skinned ankles.

Curiously the dark skinned girl explored the strange new environment that she found her self in.

The trees looked unreal but felt rough and hard under her probing fingers.

Paws padded softly across the forest floor. The long sleek tail twitched as the graceful animal stalked through the clearing.

Shinhouin Yoruichi gaped at the Black Panther that had stopped a few inches from her feet.

Its coat glistened and rippled like water. The panther's large amber eyes fixed the amazed girl with a cool gaze.

"So, you have come," it rumbled.

Yoruichi blinked in surprise, it wasn't every day a large panther appeared in your dreams and began to speak but maybe that was just her imagination.

"Kisuke told me about strange dreams but I thought that's just what they were, dreams but now I'm not so sure."

The panther watched her carefully, "You are not ready," it announced.

"Ready," Yoruichi asked, "ready for what?"

"For the choice," the panther replied, "when you have resolved to choose I will be by your side."

Yoruichi scowled, "But that doesn't make any sense. Hey don't go! I still need to ask you things. Wait!"

The panther was already slipping back into the shadows the mist rising up to cover his retreat.

Yoruichi's golden eyes snapped open as she lay in the dark dormitory. Strange, she thought. She closed her eyes again and rolled over in a vain hope off returning to the realm of sleep.

* * *

The teacher's of the shinigami academy clustered in the headmaster's office.

"So you say the Urahara boy has made contact with his zanpakuto's materialisation?"

"Yes, Yamamoto-Sensei," Tachibana Keiji answered, "What I saw him do in the training dojo was not a first year technique. It was like he'd tuned out to every thing and was acting on instinct alone."

Yamamoto Genryusai nodded solemnly, "It is as I thought, he possesses more power than even he himself realises."

"How should we proceed," and small mousy teacher asked hesitantly?

"Keep a close eye on him and if he looks like he's spiralling out of control stop him," the old headmaster replied.

"My, my," Keiji sighed, "It seems like we have a blood thirsty zanpakuto on our hands and if that wasn't the only problem we have on our hands," he grumbled.

"Oh the disappearances," another teacher exclaimed, " people from the neighbouring villages and towns have been vanishing recently."

Yamamoto sighed heavily, "It seems that we should proceed with extreme caution."

"I will post a captain to over see the students. Kyoraku-Taichou, I seem to recall that you had some business to take care of hear regarding a certain lacks student."

The young captain leaning against the doorframe nodded.

"That settles the matter.

* * *

Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai were sitting on the lush green grass munching rice balls when Sattoo found them.

"You'll never guess who's hear," he cried!

"Hmm, I wander," Yoruichi pondered, "Your lazy brother's decided to attended class?"

Sattoo laughed worriedly, "I wish. My uncles hear."

"Kyoraku Shunsui," Tessai asked?

Sattoo nodded and gulped, "I bet he's hear to talk about Noe's slacking off. I'm going to be in so much trouble," he babbled.

"I don't see how," Kisuke told the stricken boy, "It's not your fault after all that he won't attend class, you did your best."

Sattoo nodded again, "I suppose but all the same…" he trailed off.

"My, my what a sorry sight a rich voice drawled behind them.

The four teens glanced up in surprise.

Sattoo gulped and looked guilty, "U…uncle."

Shunsui sighed, "You're not in trouble Sattoo-Kun so stop looking so anxious."

"So your Sattoo's uncle," Yoruichi stated, "Do you know you and you're stupid family have had Sattoo so stressed about his brother he's grades and class attendance has been slipping," she scolded?

"Ouch," Shinsui said, "That's harsh. We didn't intend for Sattoo to be so persistent. We figured that he would give up after the first week."

Sattoo spun to face his uncle clenching his hands, "He's my brother and I was entrusted with the responsibility of making sure he attends class. I haven't succeed yet but I wont give up."

Shunsui chuckled lightly and patted Sattoo on the head, "Don't worry about it now, you're father sent me to have a word with your errant brother."

Sattoo gaped after the retreating form of his uncle, "Wow," he murmured, "he really means business."

* * *

Noe lounged in his favourite tree lost in thought. He'd given up, again after he'd promised not to give up. He gazed longingly at the cloudy sky, how I wish I was were you are now Kazou," he whispered.

He could remember the day as if it had been yesterday…

A red orange glow bathed the clear pool below in a warm light. Two young teens stood at the edge, the water lapping at their bare feet.

_The first boy had pale drawn skin and dark rimmed eyes. His pale brown hair flopped over his tiered eyes and a thin scar trailed down the right hand side of his face._

_The other had the healthy glow of a boy who spent the better part of his time baking in the sunlight. He had uneven black hair and a purple bandit stripe ran across his face from cheek to cheek._

"_You promise," the sickly boy asked?_

"_Yes, I promise," the other replied, "We'll be together, always."_

Noe rubbed his eyes furiously attempting to force the memories from his mind. They'd broken their childish promise and Noe had succumbed to his family's wishes and expectations.

They'd been best friends, done every thing together but the barrier of death had split them apart and Noe had sworn that he'd never deliberately harm any one after what he'd witnessed.

He froze as he sensed his uncle's reiatsu approaching. He cursed and made to slip away.

"Now, now, Noe, don't make be chase you all around the school grounds," Shunsui teased, "I know them far better than you any way so why bother."

Noe scowled as his uncle lightly leaped into the tree he'd been sheltering in.

"You know this was my favourite hid out too," the older man reflected fondly.

"However the reminiscing can wait. We need to talk."

Noe glowered at his uncle, "What about," he replied broadly?

"You," Shunsui told his nephew, "I can tell you're not happy hear."

"Wow what ever gave you that impression? It only took, you what two years," he sneered.

Shunsui sighed heavily; it was going to be harder than he hand previously thought.

"You know, Kazou wouldn't want you to waste you talent."

Noe reeled back like he'd been slapped, "What would you know about when Kazou would and wouldn't want," he spat?

"You don't know any thing, you stupid old man!"

Noe launched himself into shunpo, he needed to get away, needed to escape the felling that all walls were closing in on him trapping him in his useless fate.

He laded on a small hill not that far away from the forest.

Yoruichi glanced up from her musings, "Hey lazy bum," she greeted.

Noe scowled at her, "What do you know about any thing," he growled?

Yoruichi shrugged nonchalantly, "Who knows? I know my best friend has a problem I don't have an answer to, I know that I had a weird cat talking to me in my sleep but apart from that nothing at all," she teased.

Noe flopped on the grass next to her, "If you want my advice leave it well alone it'll just bring you a bucket load of trouble."

"Well some one's sore," Yoruichi replied grinning.

"You'd be sore if your power killed your best friend."

Yoruichi sobered, "You sound like Kisuke," she murmured.

"The science bug? What does he know," Noe asked grumpily?

Yoruichi shrugged, "Just saying you're not the only one who feels like that. We all have this tremendous power and the thought of it frightens all of us but if we keep hiding from it, in the end it'll only make it worse."

Noe turned away and tugged aimlessly at a stray blade of grass, "I suppose I am afraid but not just of my ability," he turned to look back at her, "I'm more afraid of becoming my family's puppet with no purpose of my own."

"I'm clan heir just like you," Yoruichi reasoned, "I some times have the same thoughts but I have to focus on what I've got. What's the use fussing about might or might not happed?"

She grinned leaping to her feet, "You know you've just helped me solve a huge dilemma," she cried!

Noe blinked in surprise, "I have?"

Yoruichi nodded offering him her hand, "we can't dwell in the past Noe, and we have to live for the future. So stop feeling so darn sorry for your self and move on, that's what your friend would want. He'd want you to train and get better at controlling your power so your mistake didn't happen ever again."

"Well when I left uncle in the forest I didn't expect to get a lecture from little Kitty-cat," Noe teased.

Yoruichi grinned, "Watch it I might put itching powder in you bed," she threatened.

Noe laughed, "I give up, you bratlings are too damn stubborn for me."

Yoruichi nodded, "Darn strait, Noe I gotta go beat some sense into Kisuke," winked and vanished with the wave of a hand.

Noe watched her go with a small smile, "This year's bunch are defiantly full of surprises."

"Wow, should have known that it would take a girl to knock some sense into you," Shunsui said with a grin.

Noe scowled and swatted him, "I'm sorry I snapped at you uncle."

Shunsui shrugged it off ruffling his nephew's hair, "Noe I know better than any one else how you feel," he explained, "My best friend has an incurable illness and I watch him struggle to from day to day so I know a bit about your situation."

Noe hung his head, "I didn't realise that Ukitake-San's illness was so bad," he murmured, "He always seems so happy and full of life."

Shunsui grinned, "He does doesn't he," he agreed.

* * *

"Urahara Kisuke you're an ass," Yoruichi shouted barging into the boy's dorm!

"Hey," one of the student's yelled your not supposed to be in hear!

Yoruichi grabbed Kisuke's arm and dragged him out into the corridor by his collar, "Stop being such a mope and get over it all ready," she demanded!

Kisuke grinned, "If you say so your highness," he teased.

Yoruichi beamed, delighted that her friend was back to his usual self, " Back at you Goof ball," she retorted happily.

Author's Note

Wow that was heavy going but I needed to get Noe sorted out before the plot starts to get more interesting, hehe.

And the first appearance of my rendition of Yoruichi's zanpakuto :P

thanks for reading silvermonkey 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Plots and summer days

A young woman ran through the twisting streets. She never seemed to run fast enough to out run her pursuers. Her footsteps thudded on the dirt echoing around the silent town.

She stumbled and all most fell her damp hair falling across her face. She forced herself to keep going even though she was out of breath.

It hurt to breath and she took huge gulps of air into her protesting lungs. The cruel pain wracked her body and she fell gasping to her knees. She toppled, laying on her side her breath short frantic gasps.

The young boy in the empty room gasped suddenly wide-awake. He shook and pressed his hands to his ears squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to drive the images away. Tears of frustration trickled down his cheeks and the boy buried his face in his knees to muffle the sobs.

The bedroom door slid open and Yoichi crossed the small space to his brother's side.

"What's the matter Saiki-Chan?"

Saiki gave in burying his face in his brother's shoulder, "I see things," he sobbed, "They frighten me, I just want them to go away."

Yoichi soothingly stroked his little brother's hair, "It's going to be alright Saiki, I promise. It's all going to be alright."

* * *

Kisuke yawned and stretched blinking the bright sunshine out of his eyes. It was a beautiful morning and better than that it was the schools day off.

He climbed out of bed and tugged his clothing on and mussing his wild pale blond hair. Tessai was still asleep but that was ok, he wanted to take Yoruichi out to see the town by himself.

She'd put up with his insecurities so he wanted to treat her.

Kisuke smiled crookedly as he saw Yoruichi waiting for him at the end of the hall. She looked beautiful in a peach and gold kimono. He offered her his hand, "May I?"

Yoruichi grinned and swatted him, "Knock it off."

They left the sleeping school and headed down the hill into the town.

There was a market in the centre with brightly coloured stalls filled with all kinds of unique and extraordinary things. Kisuke bought them both dango and they explored the stalls while munching the treats.

Yoruichi smiled, it reminded her of the time she, Kisuke and Tessai ran away to the Rukongai.

Small children chased each other through the winding streets laughing and shouting.

Kisuke took her hand again and gave her a small smile.

She squeezed his hand back and gave him a grin.

The sat on the sun warmed veranda of a worn teahouse and laughed at the small children splashing like ducklings in the river only a stones though away.

They sipped their tea and snacked on rice balls.

A young teen crouched at the waters edge chatting quietly with some of the older children. He had vivid orange hair and wore a dark blue coat with Koi swimming on it over his academy uniform. Yoruichi remembered him from their kido theory class.

She pointed this out to Kisuke who laughed and said that the teen looked right at home next to the shimmering water.

Yoruichi longed to bring Byakuya to visit the town. He was always cooped up in the stuffy Kuchiki mansion.

Kisuke smiled and put an arm around her, "One day," he told her as if reading her mind.

She laughed and gave him a playfull shove, "Damn mind reader," she teased.

They finished their tea and paid the owner leaving the small teahouse behind.

The orange haired teen spotted them and waved, "Hey, Shinhouin, Urahara!"

The small children giggled and waved shyly at them too.

Kisuke grinned and pulled Yoruichi towards the river.

The teen chuckled, "Hey, enjoying the sun too," he asked cheerfully?

He reminded Yoruichi of Sattoo.

"Maybe their from the same species," Kisuke joked.

Yoruichi laughed, " hey, Nakano-Kun, right," she waved back as they approached.

The orange haired teen nodded, "That's right, Nakano Fugu," he told them with a beam.

"FUGU-NEI! FUGU-NEI, LOOK AT ME!" one of the children clambered jumping up and down on the bank.

The child took a running leap at the water plunging into its cool depths with a wild war cry.

Fugu laughed and clapped.

"I'm teaching them to swim," he told Kisuke and Yoruichi proudly.

Yoruichi grinned, "You seem to be a very popular teacher," she teased.

Fugu grinned goofily, "I enjoy teaching the little rascals," he said fondly.

Kisuke smiled, "yeah they seem cute."

Yoruichi grinned wickedly, "Don't let them deceive you Kisuke-Chan, remember what we were like?"

Kisuke chuckled lightly, "You have appoint," he agreed.

They sat on the edge of the bank dangling their feet in the cool waters.

Yoruichi smirked and flicked water at Kisuke.

Kisuke yelped in mock indignation, "I'll get you for that!"

Thus ensued a huge water fight witch left them both soaking.

Yoruichi tilted her head back to soak in the bright sunshine.

Kisuke shook his head spraying water everywhere.

The children reluctantly pulled themselves away from the waters side as their mothers called them back for lunch.

Fugu stood dusting himself off, "You two coming to find some thing cheap at the market?"

Kisuke nodded and climbed to his feet offering Yoruichi his hand.

She eyed it suspiciously but took it any way.

"Come now Yoruichi-Chan, I'm hurt," he mock pouted.

The three teens meandered around the market. They had discovered a cheap ramen stall and stuffed themselves full of noodles, pork, fish, bamboo shoots and pak choi.

Kisuke had found a second hand bookstand and was browsing through the collection of shabbily dressed books.

Yoruichi smiled fondly, "He isn't content until he's got some thing to fiddle with or invent," she told Fugu.

The orange haired teen laughed loudly.

Kisuke purchased a few books and joined them by the well in the centre of the market.

Yoruichi peered over his shoulder and ruffled his hair, "Science bug," she teased.

Kisuke shrugged embarrassedly.

They where preparing to leave when they spotted Sattoo, Tessai and a slouching Noe near a wooden carving stall.

Fugu shouted and waved them over.

"Have you had a good day Yoruichi, Kisuke," Tessai asked?

They both nodded beaming.

"What about you," Fugu replied?

"Great," Sattoo exclaimed bouncing from one foot to the other!

Noe just nodded but gave Yoruichi a secret wink.

Yoruichi smiled back.

"We were thinking of heading back," Kisuke said with a yawn.

"Us too," Noe agreed, "I've had enough of being dragged around every stall in the market."

Sattoo pouted, "Your no fun."

The six teens wandered back through the twisting streets as the sunlight began to fade over the glinting rooftops.

The shadows were starting to creep across the ground and up the sides of buildings. Sattoo was bouncing ahead when he tripped sprawling on his face in the dirt.

Noe rolled his eyes and meandered over, "What's the matter this time you clumsy…" he trailed off his eyes widening.

"What's the matter," Tessai called?

He and the others hurried to catch up as Sattoo scrambled to his feet.

A young woman lay on the dirt. Her kimono was ripped and her face and limbs were twisted beyond recognition.

Yoruichi gasped but refused to pull her eyes away.

"S…some one should go an' get a teacher," Fugu stammered.

Kisuke nodded grimly, "Sattoo, Tessai go back to the school. Fugus, Yoruichi go and inform the town council. Noe and I will stay hear and keep an eye on the body," he ordered.

"Y…you think the killer is still near by," Sattoo gasped?

Kisuke shrugged, "I don't know," he admitted, "but it's a possibility."

The group split and Kisuke busied himself with creating a Kido lamp.

Noe frowned, his ears pricking; he could feel a strong tainted reiatsu approaching the ally. He swore and shoved Kisuke into the entrance of a split of street, "Put the damn light out," he hissed urgently.

Kisuke snapped the soft glow out as the slime like presence entered the ally they'd just ducked out off.

Noe peered around the corner. In the dieing light he could make out a shadow of a woman crouched next to the body, "That one's a failure too," she mused coldly.

Kisuke and Noe exchanged shocked glances.

Noe could feel the approaching reiatsu and at the last moment he realised that he had forgotten to mask his and Kisuke's. He suppressed his and flung a blanket over Kisuke's their reiatsu flicking out like a light.

The woman spun around eyes fixed on their hiding place. She leaped to her feet obviously sensing the approaching teachers and fled into the night.

Kisuke nudged Noe, "The body," he whispered, "Its gone."

The two teens stared in horror at each other.

"They'll never believe this," Noe groaned hoarsely.

"We brought Tachi-Sensei and Fukui-Sensei," Sattoo called!

Noe shrugged, "Its useless now," he told the gathering group, "The body's gone."

"Gone," exclaimed one of the town elders!

"How can it be gone," another questioned?

"Some one came for it," Kisuke told the assembled group.

"What did the body look like," Tachi-Sensei asked?

Kisuke described it to the best of his ability but it made him feel sick just to think about it."

Fukui-Sensei nodded, "Keiji, it's just like all the others."

"Others," Yoruichi butted in, "you mean there have been other killings like this one?"

The two nodded solemnly and Noe wandered if it really was his skiving off class that had brought his uncle to the academy. He was sure that he could feel the familiar prickly of his uncle's reiatsu.

Fukui-Sensei stayed behind to talk to the town counsellors while Tachi-Sensei escorted them back to the school.

"You know Shinhouin and Urahara, you two all ways seem to be slap bang in the middle of strange occurrences," he told the group.

The teens shrugged helplessly.

"We're just noisy," Yoruichi protested but she grasped Kisuke's hand tightly as they hurried back to the school.

* * *

Urahara Chieko stared up at the swelling storm clouds with a worried expression etched on her face, "there's a storm coming Kisuke-Kun, I hope you can weather it," she murmured as the rain began to beat down on the hard ground.

"I hope we all can," she whispered as she turned away from the window.

Author's Note

_Well that was a bit dark but I hope the light interlude mad it bearable _

_Heh and Yoichi and Chieko have a star appearance _:P

Thanks for reading silver monkey 


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to_ _**Belmont **__for reviewing, greatly appreciated _

Chapter 6 The strange girl and rouge kido

The whole school was buzzing the next morning. A body had been found in the town.

Kisuke buried his head under his blankets and wished that daybreak had ever come.

Noe snickered, "Now you know how I feel," he teased.

Kisuke gestured rudely at him from beneath his cocoon.

Tessai smirked, "come on Kisuke you still have to get up and face the day."

Kisuke grumbled and forced himself out of bed.

They by passed the dinning hall and headed strait for the kido classroom.

Fukui-Sensei smiled thinly at them, "we're starting practical kido today."

The class congregated in on of the many out door training grounds.

"This task is simply," Fukui-Sensei boomed, "Say the incantation we have been practicing in class and aim at the target on the other side of the field. You will be marked on how accurate your kido is."

The students lined up in two's and three's facing the targets. Yoruichi grinned at her two companions, "what're we waiting for," she asked beaming?

She stepped forward and position herself.

"Ruler the mask of flesh, all things of the universe fly, that which names all! Gathering of heat and war, beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south. Path of destruction 31 Shakkaho!"

A blast of red light erupted from her palms and hit the target dead centre.

Kisuke and Tessai gaped.

Yoruichi winked, "beat that boys."

Kisuke stepped up next; he closed his eyes and let himself float in calm serenity. His dark blue eyes snapped open as he recited the incantation. A blast of red energy shot through Yoruichi's bull's eye. He smiled and turned to join Yoruchi.

"That was a good one," she told him, "It went right through mine."

Kiuske grinned.

Tessai was next and also shot a perfect bull's eye. Then Fukui-Sensei replaced the target

Noe stepped up next and eyed the target with contempt. Kisuke could feel the older teen pull all of his reiatsu into himself but the blast he produced was tiny compared to the others and only made a minuscule hole in the target.

Kisuke frowned and wandered where all the excess power had gone. He was distracted by Sattoo's blast that exploded and took the entire target with it leaving only ashes.

They practiced for a while before Fukui-Sensei was called away and the students were left to practice on their own under the supervision of an older student.

They had only been practicing for a short time when one particularly volatile kido backfired and hit every thing that had been behind the creator.

Yoruichi was caught up in the backlash and sent spinning across the ground her cloths smoking.

"YORUICHI!"

Kisuke ran to her side checking her for burns. He'd never felt so overwhelmed with fear in his entire life. It crashed over him like ice cold waves.

The rest of the class exploded in confusion and panic. More than one student had been injured but to Kiuske's growing horror, Yoruichi's pulse was getting weaker and weaker.

"We should go and get Sensei," one girl cried frantically!

"But what should we in the meantime," a stocky boy asked?

"You with the blue hair go and find Fukui-Sensei and you with the brown hair go and find a nurse," the senior student ordered!

As the two students in question hurried away a small slim wild green haired girl pushed her way out of the jostling crowd. Ignoring the other students she knelt beside Yoruichi. She calmly placed both hands on the Shinhouin princess's chest. A small faint green glow surrounded her tiny hands.

Kisuke gapped, "That's a healing kido, how do you know that?"

As he watched the mysterious girl work he felt his fear slowly starting to ebb.

The girl smiled secretively at him and stood up brushing off her clothes, "She is stable now. Just sit tight and wait for help to arrive," she told the stunned Urahara.

He looked down at Yoruichi and smoothed her purple hair away from her eyes. Kisuke glanced up to thank the mysterious girl but she had melted back into the crowed as Fukui-Sensei and a team of healers arrived on the scene.

One of the senior healers crouched next to the Yoruichi, "That's odd, she doesn't seem to be in a critical condition at all," he said confusedly.

Kisuke glanced around, "but…but there was a girl, she…" he trailed off.

He caught a glimpse of the green haired girl trough the forest of bodies she turned and smiled at him putting her finger to her lips and then she was gone.

Kisuke shook his head attempting to clear it from the strangeness of the situation, "Tessai, you saw the girl that helped Yoruichi, didn't you," he asked hopefully?

Tessai stared uncomprehendingly at him, "Girl?"

Kisuke shook his head again, "Never mind," he muttered.

Fukui-Sensei dismissed the class and told them that they would be back to working on the theory until there was no way the situation could be repeated.

Kisuke went striate to the hospital room, not even bothering to stop by his dorm to deposit his book bag.

Yoruichi was awake when he entered and waved at him.

"Hey you," she greeted.

Kisuke dumped his bag on the vacant seat and sat on the edge of the white bed, "Hey yourself."

Yoruichi giggled, "Lighten up its only a scratch, there letting me out before dinner."

Kisuke nodded, but it hadn't been a scratch. Yoruichi had been dieing until that strange girl had stepped in and used a healing kido. He'd never been so scared in his life.

"Lets get out of hear," he said suddenly.

"Right now," Yoruichi asked confusedly?

Kisuke nodded standing, "Yeah, right now," he slung his bag over his shoulder and offered her his hand, "lets go."

Yoruichi smirked, "Beats laying hear." She hulled herself out off bed and grasped his hand, "The secret training ground," she asked?

"Most definitely," Kisuke replied.

They darted through the open window and flitted into the darkening evening like shadows. Yoruichi wandered how they were going to get passed the guards but she trusted Kisuke to come up with some thing.

They slipped undetected through the barrier that protected the thirteen court guards and flew over the familiar gold coloured rooftops.

They landed on the ledge and Kisuke let go of her hand and tilted his face to the sky.

"I love coming hear," he told her.

Yoruichi nodded her agreement, "I feel as good as new so how about we spar?"

Kisuke punched her shoulder playfully, "Your on princess."

"Is that a challenge," Yoruichi teased?

Kisuke just winked and vanished into the cave.

Yoruichi smiled evilly and launched herself after him. She hit the ground of the training space running swinging her arm up just in time to block Kisuke's punch.

Kisuke counterattacked sweeping Yoruichi's feet out from underneath her.

She ginned at the blond and back flipped in midair landing in a crouch on one of the many rocks.

They fought exchanging blows; dodging and attacking making the graceful movements seemed like a complicated dance.

The fight ended with Kisuke sprawled on his back with Yoruichi grinning impishly down at him.

"Do you surrender," she asked sweetly?

Kisuke grinned, "Oh I don't know about that."

Yoruichi smirked, "I think you really want to give up now."

Kisuke sighed, "Ok, ok I give, now let me up."

"Good boy," Yoruichi told him

Kisuke and Yoruichi lounged in the hot spring in their secret hide out underneath the Sokyoku hill.

"Things are getting scary," Yoruichi said looking nervously at Kisuke.

"Just because we stumbled across a murder doesn't mean things are going to fall apart," Kisuke told her.

"Lets not talk about it," Yoruichi pleaded.

Kisuke nodded, "Alright princess."

Yoruichi smirked into his chest, "That's a new one. You've been calling me that since the accident in class to day."

"It's a term of affection," kisuke protested, "besides your injury was a lot worse until some strange green haired girl helped you," he replied.

Yoruichi blinked, "A strange girl? What happened? What do you mean," she asked?

Kisuke nodded, "You… when the blast hit you," he hesitated, "You were dieing," he said quietly.

"But then the strange girl was there and she used a healing kido and saved you."

Yoruichi arched an eyebrow; "I don't recall any girls with green hair in our year strange or otherwise."

"That's what Tessai said," Kisuke grumped, "You think I'm making it up don't you," he accused angrily?

"I don't know what to think," Yoruichi told him, "I think that me being hurt upset you more than you want to let on."

Kisuke hung his head, "It scared me more than any thing I have ever experienced," he admitted.

Yoruichi pulled him into a hug, "silly," she murmured.

They stood in the hot water merely holding each other, needing the closeness to drive away the fear.

After a while they reluctantly pulled away to change out of wet cloths.

They sat on the ledge watching the stars twinkling in the night sky. Yoruichi nudged Kisuke and pointed, "Shooting star."

Kisuke grinned, "Make a wish."

Yoruichi closed and wished that she and Kisuke would be together always.

* * *

The twins stood on the hill and smirked, "Its almost time," the male mused.

His sister smiled back, "the bate has been set, all we need to do now is wait."

"We still need to make our proposition," the young man said, "lets not get ahead of our selves."

"Do you think he'll agree," the young woman asked?

"Of course," her brother replied.

* * *

Kisuke and Yoruichi mad it back to the school grounds undetected and wandered back towards the dorms. As the passed under the dense cover if the trees the spotted and young female student by a small overgrown pool.

The girl turned and fixed them with a knowing look, "I knew you'd come."

Kisuke stared, "That's…that's," he stammered, "That's the girl who saved you."

Yoruichi frowned, "Who are you," she demanded?

The strange girl shrugged pushing her wild green hair out of her face, "My name is Suzuki Ran," she told them calmly.

Yoruichi's expression hardened, "There's no one with that name in our year."

Ran merely turned back to the pool, "I never said that I was from your year," she told them.

"So where are you from," Kisuke asked?

Ran waved a hand vaguely around the forest, "no where and every where."

Yoruichi folded her arms across her chest, "That's not a proper answer."

Ran plucked a few flower stems from the long grass, "Did you want one? I'm sorry if I have annoyed you in some way by not giving you the answer you seek."

Kisuek nudged Yoruichi, "I told you she was strange," he whispered.

Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

Ran glanced back at them, "The game is starting and you must be ready to make your move."

"Game," Yoruichi asked?

"Move," Kisuke questioned?

Ran lightly taped the side of her head, "You have a brain genius, use it."

She turned away and seemed to glide across the forest floor and fade into the trees.

"What did she mean," Yoruichi asked turning to Kisuke?

"No idea," the blond replied.

"Things are," Yoruichi was cut off by Kisuke placing a finger to her mouth.

"Don't," he breathed.

"But," she protested?

"I wont to have this moment to our selves," he said softly.

The let the world glide on with out them and focused completely on each other, nothing else mattered. The trees spun around them and the stars shimmered in the inky sky

Author's Note

_So we have a bit more drama hear. _ :P

_Please excuse the awful fight scene; I'm hopeless at them_

_Also I would appreciate people letting me know how much they like the story so far and if I can improve on any thing, thanks._ ;)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Offers and Zanpakuto's

Yoichi was annoyed, very annoyed and it was all his sneaky cousin and her dirty peasant friends fault. His family had been sent to the furthest corner of Shinhouin territory to live among the scum of the district.

His mother had been taken ill in the first month and Saiki's power was becoming uncontrollably. His little brother was terrified of his own ability and all Yoichi could do was comfort him. Yes they still fought but Saiki was more inclined to do as he ordered these days with out complaint.

But he was still angry; it had stared out as an ember that had slowly flared up into a fire. He wanted revenge. He wanted his uncles position of clan head and he wanted Yoruichi gone like she'd never existed.

He kicked the dirt with his toe as he walked debating with himself on what he should do now.

Summer was fast turning to autumn and the leave on the trees were starting to fade to orange and yellow. The air however was still warm so he didn't have to worry about wrapping up warmly.

He licked a stone viciously and watched it bounce across the hard packed ground. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the young woman standing in the middle of the path.

"Shinhouin Yoichi," she asked smoothly?

Yoichi started, how did she get there and how did she know his name?

"Who are you," he demanded?

The woman nodded, "I thought that you'd ask. My name is Ikeda Kiku," she introduced calmly.

"Where are you from? What do you want," Yoichi asked suspiciously?

Kiku shrugged and pulled her maroon kimono closer about herself, "I'm not from around hear," she said finally, "As for what I want, well, I want the same thing that you do," she told him.

Yoichi frowned, "You want to get rid of the current head of the Shinhouin clan and his little brat," he asked?

Kiku laughed lightly, "It's not as clear cut as that," she replied, "what we both want is much more simple, revenge."

Yoichi narrowed his eyes, "And what do you want to avenge, Ikeda-San?"

"My family just as you wish to avenge yours," Kiku said with a small smile, "are wants overlap you see. You want to get rid of the Shinhouin princess and my brother and I wish to get rid of her friend Urahara Kisuke. So you see Shinhouin Yoichi we could help each other," she explained silkily.

A slow smile spread its self over Yoichi's face, "We hit two birds with one stone, so to speak."

Kiku nodded, "Yes."

"And how do you suppose that I help you," he asked carefully?

"Your younger brother has the ability to snatch glimpses of the future. He sees things that are going to happen before they even do. We need this ability, Shinhouin-San."

Yoichi frowned, maybe it was because he and Saiki had become closer since they had moved but he suddenly felt reluctant to involve his little brother in this plot.

"I don't know about that," he said finally, "I don't like the idea of Saiki being involved. I'd have to think about it more," he told the mysterious woman.

Kiku nodded, "I understand, it is hard to make the decision to involve family, especially family that you are close to."

Yoichi smiled tightly, he was glad that she understood.

"I will return in a few days and I will expect your final answer but keep this in mine, if you help us we can insure that we can help your brother to control his power."

Yoichi stared at her slowly processing what she had said but when he glanced up to answer she had vanished. He gaped at the spot where she had stood for a few minuets before turning away; he had a lot to think about.

* * *

Noe ginned so let me get this strait, "You," he pointed at Kisuke, "some times dream of a crazy red woman who lives in a river of blood. And you," he pointed at Yoruichi, "dream of a rainforest and a talking panther. You'll have to forgive me if I find this all very funny and compleatly impossible."

Yoruichi huffed and folded her arms defiantly.

Kisuke merely shrugged, "We just thought that you might have an idea about what they are, I mean after all your uncle is a shinigami."

Noe shrugged lazily, "Then ask him, I think he's still floating around hear some where."

Yoruichi glared, "Some help you are."

Noe lounged back against the cool wall of the science building, "Wasn't trying to be helpful."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and sulked.

Kisuke eyed Noe curiously, "So you've never experienced any thing like this," he asked innocently?

Noe's expression darkened for a split second but it smoothed itself back into his board mask just as quickly, "Never," he answered coolly.

"Maybe we should ask his uncle, or one of the teachers," Yoruichi said finally.

"Or an older student at least," Kisuke agreed.

They turned and left leaving Noe to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"This is getting harder and harder to hide you know," he murmured to the empty classroom.

He wandered aimlessly out of the building and trailed through the forest dragging his feet. He was in no mood to return to afternoon lessons. He hadn't gone far when he found the young man sprawled face down on the earth.

Worry creased he features and he crouched down to examine the body. It was like the woman they had found in they ally but slightly different. Half of his body was missing as if it had just faded away leaving the cloths empty.

He glanced around, Shunsui should be around some were. Carefully he gathered his reiatsu and let lose a small blast to attract his uncle's attention.

Shunsui picked up on it immediately and slipped into shunpo in order to reach his destination quicker.

Noe smiled tightly as he arrived, "Another one," he announced.

Shunsui nodded, "I'll take it to some one who might be able to tell us what happened what happened to this poor fellow."

Noe watched him leave with the heavy feeling worry hanging over him like a big black rain cloud.

* * *

Unohana Retsu left the autopsy room looking grim.

"What is it," Shunsui asked from where he was lounging against the wall?

"Nothing is clear," the healer responded, "not the cause of death nor how his body has stared to fade away."

"My, my this is a tricky situation isn't it," the eighth division captain said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We should report this to Yamamoto-Sensei," Unohana said striding away leaving Shunsui to trail after her.

The thirteen captains gathered in the large meeting hall situated in first division.

"It would seem that some one is determined to stir up trouble," the captain of thirteenth division said sadly.

The captain-general nodded solemnly, "So it would seem."

"So what do we do about it," the captain of fifth division demanded?

"We should mark each place where a body has been found so far and see if there is a pattern," the current captain of tenth division suggested.

The captain of seventh division nodded in agreement, "There must be some pattern."

Shunsui looked sadly around the hall, they were all worried but they had become complacent. Too much peace had addled their minds. He met Yamamoto-Sensei eye across the room and sighed heavily.

"I think it's a trap," the normally silent captain of twelfth division announced.

The captain-general frowned, "And why do you think that?"

The twelfth division captain shifted uncomfortable, "The Urahara clan. They were conducting research similar to this but it was halted."

Second division captain nodded, "Yes the whole clan collapsed because of it however there are only two people from that clan left and my people have a close eye on both of them."

Yamamoto nodded, "Yes one is a student at the academy. Curious and a mischief maker but Urahara Kisuke is not a murderer"

A murmur of agreement rustled around the hall.

"Even so," Yamamoto continued, "The boy's zanpakuto's materialisation is a violent chaotic type, I have not had to deal with a chaos type zanpakuto for a very long time so we have no real idea of what he is capably of," he paused to look around the room looking gazes with each captain in turn, "even if he is not in control of it."

The other captains glanced worriedly at each other.

"Most wielder's of a chaos type zanpakuto can not control it and go mad before dieing," the captain of tenth division told the silent hall.

* * *

Noe tossed and turned beneath his blankets fighting the grip that attempted to pull him under the sea of his own mind.

"You do not understand," a harsh voice, hissed, "We are one and the same, you and I. We can't change that fact so there is no use fighting it."

Noe shuddered and tried to pull away. The room was spinning and shimmering turning to glass. It covered every wall and every way he turned he could see the painted white face and vivid red paint.

"We are one," the voice insisted, "Accept it."

Noe shook his head, "I wont, I can't," he whimpered.

"Pathetic," the voice sneered.

Noe pressed his hands over his ears, "I can't," he protested, "Its our fault that Kazou died."

"Our fault," the voice sneered, "grow up, he was ill, it was his disease that killed him."

"That's not true," Noe shouted banging his fists on the glass, "It was us, when you materialised for the first time, we killed him."

"You're so melodramatic," the voice groused exasperatedly, "For the last time we did not kill him. I materialised because he was dieing. I came to your aid because you begged me for help. It was hardly my fault that there was nothing we could do."

The voice softened, "I was never you're fault Noe."

Tears trickled down the older teens cheeks, "But I miss him so much."

"Then do some thing about it. Train, learn, fight, get stronger so you can become a person Kazou could have been proud to call his friend."

Noe rubbed his eyes furiously, "What do you want me to do?"

"Be strong, let go of the past and look into the future. There are people hear to are soon going to need your help. You must get stronger, for their sake."

Noe nodded drawing himself up to his full height, "I will, I will protect all of them," he resolved.

The painted face in the mirror smiled, "That's better. Now go to the forest, there is some thing I wish to show you."

Noe found himself back in his dorm room but he was now wide-awake. Hastily he dressed and leaped out of the window landing lightly on the dew damp grass.

The forest was quiet; the only noise was the wind rustling the leaves of the many trees. He found a suitable clearing and glanced around, "I'm hear, show me."

He closed his eyes and instinctively pulled all his power into himself. He could feel some thing heavy forming under his hands and could hear the soft voice whispering in his ear.

"Spin, Sakaku Kagami," he murmured to the empty air.

Author's Note

_So hear is the next Chapter_ _bit more drama for you, hehe and the captains get a cameo. You'll notice that I deliberately don't name or give a gender to most of them (I don't really know who was a captain back then, only Unohanna, Yamamoto, Kyoraku and Ukitake are official because they are so old but I think that Byakuya's grandfather was also a captain at that point in time too. _

_By the way Noe's zanpakuto's name means __**illusion mirror**__ (if any one is interested_ _)_

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Disappearances and cats

A group of female students were wandering around the school grounds chatting animatedly. I the centre of the group was a lively girl with long brown hair pulled back into a loos tail. She was smaller than average but had a voice that more than made up for her small stature.

The group left the safety of the grounds and headed down the path into town. They girls laughed and gossiped. Who was the coolest boy? Who liked who and other pointless things.

"Hey Emiko-Chan! Emiko-Cha," look at this one of the girls with a cherry blossom in her hair beckoned her over to one of the many stalls.

"Look they still have those really pretty combs I was telling you about," the girl babbled excitedly.

Emiko detached herself from the group and ran over to look, "Wow, they are so beautiful," she gushed.

They fussed around with the combs, trying them on and examining the quality. Once happy with their purchases they turned to rejoin their group only to find that the other girls had gone on with out them.

"Don't worry," Emiko said, "They can't have gone far, and we'll catch them up in no time."

The two girls started off but soon were lost in the maze of tiny ally ways and rickety houses. The streets just seemed to bleed into each other and it was impossible to tell which way they had come.

Emiko smiled reassuringly at her companion, "I'm certain that they're around hear some where," she said.

The other girl nodded, "Your so brave Emiko-Chan," she gushed.

Yamamoto Emiko did not feel brave, she actually felt terrified, like the whole street was closing in on her and the way out was getting smaller and smaller. She shook her head she had to be brave, she was a Yamamoto and her friend was counting on her to be strong.

She took the frightened girls hand and smiled reassuringly at her. They walked on hoping that if they kept going in the same direction that they must make it back to the town centre at some point, after all the town wasn't that big.

"This looks very familiar," her companion said after a while.

Emiko looked around and groaned, "That's because we've been hear before, we're going round in circles."

"Are you lost," voice asked behind them?

Emiko spun around shoving her friend behind her, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The young smiled soothingly, "I'm sorry if I frightened you but I just happened to notice that you were going round in circles and were lost."

Emiko nodded but remained on the offensive, "So you want to help us?"

The young man nodded, "I live in the town so I can take you strait back to the centre if you like," he smiled kindly at them.

"Oh lets," Emiko's companion cried, "Lets Emi-Chan, I'm so afraid and he can help us so lets, please."

Emiko frowned, "Fine."

The young man smiled, "Glad I could help."

The two girls followed him courteously and Emiko was still unsure about the stranger's reliability.

They hadn't gone far when a young woman, similar in looks to their guide stepped out into the ally way they were walking in.

"Kiku," the young man smiled your just in time.

The young woman smiled softly, "so it would seem, Taka."

Taka stepped forward to take Kiku's hand, "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Kiku replied.

"What are you doing," Emiko demanded pushing her friend behind herself again.

"You really are suspicious aren't you," Taka said with a smile, "That's just to bad."

Emiko snarled dropping into fighting stance.

"Don't be silly," Kiku said broadly, "That won't help you.

"Fly, Futago Seigi," the twins whispered.

The last thing Emiko saw was the two strange figures standing above her twin blades glinting in their hands.

* * *

The frantic shrieking from his brother's room woke Yoichi. Yawning he forced himself out of bed to investigate.

His brother had pressed himself into the furthest corner of the room and was sobbing helplessly into his knees.

Yoichi sighed heavily and wandered over crouching next to Saiki, "What was it this time?"

Saiki glanced up, "A…a girl, she…she wanted help, but I couldn't help her, I couldn't," he sobbed.

Yoichi awkwardly but an arm around his snivelling brother, "It's going to be ok Sai-Chan, it's going to be ok."

Yoichi was painfully reminded of Ikeda Kiku's offer, she and her brother could help Saiki control his power if he agreed to use that same power to help them.

Saiki whimpered, "It's going to happen again, make it stop. Make it. Make it stop!" his voice rose to a wail as he lost himself in a sea of images.

All Yoichi could was hold him until it passed leaving his brother shaking and crying into his shoulder. The few minuets it took felt like a lifetime and Yoichi made his decision, he would help.

* * *

Yoruichi found herself back in the dense tropical rainforest again. She stood up and dusted herself off, "I guess you called me hear Mr panther so what do you want this time?"

The panther lifted its large head and fixed its huge amber eyes on he, "To teach you."

Yoruichi frowned, "Teach me what?"

The panther gracefully climbed to its feet, "to change your form."

"Change my form" Yoruichi asked disbelievingly?

The panther rolled its eyes, "Just do as I instruct."

Yoruichi scowled but nodded, "Fine."

"Close your eyes," the panther ordered, "and reach deep in side of yourself."

Yoruichi obediently closed her eyes and tried to reach deep into herself. She could feel some thing akin to peace fluttering against her fingertips but she could not reach it. She screwed her face up in concentration and tried again.

And just as she was about to close her hands around it, it floated away. Her eyes snapped open and she cursed, "I nearly had it," she fumed.

The panther sighed heavily, "Empty your mind and try again," it instructed.

Yoruichi frowned and tried again this time reaching for the warm glow that appeared when ever she thought about Kisuke. She let it envelop her and hold her tight.

The panther murmured his approval now picture an animal of your choice in your mind's eye. Feel it, hear it, smell it and become it.

Yoruichi redoubled her efforts, she could feel silky black fur under her fingers, hear the loud rumbling purr and smell the musty smell of the out doors.

She opened her eyes. The forest was huge. The trees towered above her like giants. Her ears twitched as she picked up even the quietest of noises. Her paws flexed and tingled as she prowled around in a circle taking in her mew surroundings. Hang a minuet her paws, her mind yelped!

She looked down at herself. Black fur met her gaze and a long tail swished back and forth agitatedly. "WHAT THE…" she exclaimed!

The panther chuckled, "You turned yourself into a cat," it explained.

Yoruichi was slowly getting over her shock and decided to try out her new body. All her senses seemed to be hypersensitive to every thing around her. She grinned. "Think of all the mischief I could get up to like this," she cackled gleefully.

"You will now be able to transform outside of the protection of this world so be careful and please do not do any thing stupid."

Yoruichi grinned imagining her real body and turning back again, "Spoil sport."

She left the rainforest and found herself back in her quiet dorm. Smirking she pictured the cat again. The room grew and smiling to herself she padded soundlessly across the room.

She pushed the door open with her nose and padded along the empty corridor. She had to show Kisuke.

The sleek black cat with golden eyes slipped easily into the boy's dorm and eyed the mess with contempt, would it kill them to tidy up once in a while?

She found Kisuke's bed easily and clambered up on to the bunk. The pale haired teen was fast asleep, snuggled under his blankets. Yoruichi sighed; she didn't have the heart to wake him. She'd tell him in the morning.

The black cat snuggled up next to Kisuke and drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Has he accepted," Taka asked?

Kiku nodded, "He will," she said with a cruel smile, "He has become soft and it is to our advantage."

Taka smiled, "Good, they will have noticed the two girls disappearance soon so we must make our next move now."

Kiku nodded in agreement, "I will go and confirm Shinhouin Yoichi's support."

Yoichi was waiting for her at the entrance of his house when Kiku arrived.

"I've made my choices," he told her.

"And," Kiku prompted?

"I'll help," he said, "We get rid of the Yoruichi and her dirty friends and you'll help Saiki control his power."

Kiku nodded, "Of course we'll help, if you help us," she smiled, "I'm so glad that you see our point on view. We will contact you when we need your assistance."

Yoichi nodded and then she was gone again. He watched the spot where she'd been for a moment wandering how she managed to disappear like that.

He turned back into the house and made his way back to Saiki's room. They would help his brother and he in return would help them to get rid of Yoruichi and the Urahara brat." He smiled; they would never know what hit them.

Author's Note

_So hears the next chapter_ _and the plot thickens, hehe._

_We get to see Yoruichi's cat form; she's going to cause a lot of mischief while she gets use to it._ :P

_Oh and the twin's zanpakuto's name means __**twin justice**__._

thanks for reading silvermonkey 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Cats and chaos

Kisuke woke to find a small black cat curled up beside him. He frowned, "Hey Kitty, who'd you get in hear?" he asked groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

The cat yawned and stretched paddy pawing his blankets. It blinked its large golden eyes at him and Kisuke shook his head, "You remind me of Yoruichi you do," he said scratching the cat behind one ear.

"Have you heard," Sattoo slammed the dormitory door open, "Two girls from our year vanished yesterday!"

Kisuke groaned and the cat vanished under his bunk, "Do you have to be loud?"

Noe chuckled dryly, "I don't think he comes with quite."

"Hey," Sattoo protested!

"So two girls from our year have vanished," Tessai prompted?

Sattoo nodded, "One of them is Yamamoto Emiko, she's related to the headmaster."

"This is bad," Kisuke agreed, "The whole school will be on alert. There goes are free day."

The cat had crawled out from underneath Kisuke's bunk and hoped back onto the bed.

"That yours," Noe asked?

Kisuke shook his head, "Nope, I woke up and there it was."

The cat nuzzled him and he smiled, "It's kinda cute though."

Noe laughed quietly and shook his head, "Your hopeless you know that."

Kisuke shrugged.

"Well we should get ready for class. The school's not going to stop because two students have gone missing and we have our field trip in a couple of days," Tessai said rolling out of bed.

The cat eyed them for a second then leaped of the bed and pattered out of the dorm.

"Aww, you made it run away," Kisuke protested.

"You need to get up and dressed any way," Tessai instructed.

"Yes mother," Kisuke teased.

Tessai shook his head and returned to getting dressed.

Yoruichi was waiting for them in the dinning hall wearing a smug grin on her face. Kisuke arched an eyebrow but said nothing. His head hurt and even being in the same room as food made him fell nauseous.

"You alright?" Yoruichi asked, "You don't look that good."

Kisuke waved her concern off, "I'm fine."

He didn't look fine, Yoruichi thought. His face was a pasty grey colour and his eyes were flicking nervously around the hall.

Tessai and Sattoo joined them and tucked into their breakfast. Kisuke leaped to his feet, his hand clamped over his mouth and bolted from the hall.

"Wa's the matter with him," Sattoo asked with a mouthful of food?

"Maybe he's not feeling well," Noe offered.

Yoruichi frowned, "I'll go see if he's alright."

Kisuke had made it back to his dorm and curled up on top of his bunk. All he could see was red. It overwhelmed him like a storm and tried to drown him in its ocean of pain.

He couldn't control it and when he opened his eyes and the pain finally abated he found himself back in the crimson world.

It had changed somewhat; the colours seemed more real than the last time. He shuddered at the thought.

"Hello Kisuke-Kun," a soft voice said behind him.

Kisuke spun round to come face to face with Chi.

"You…you," he stammered?

Chi smiled soothingly at him and cupped his cheek in her cold porcelain like hand, "It's going to be alright, I'll look after you."

Kisuke felt oddly reassured by her words and closed his eyes.

Chi smiled again, "That's it all you have to do is listen to me and I'll keep you safe."

"But, but Yoruichi," Kisuke protested?

"Forget her," Chi breathed.

Kisuke hung his head, "I can't."

Chi pulled him to her and held him tightly, "You and I are one and I will not let her have you."

Kisuke felt a warm feeling settle over him but tried to shake it off, "I need to go back," he said weakly.

"No," Chi said, "Stay hear, stay with me."

"I…I," Kisuke trailed off, he couldn't remember for the life of him why he'd wanted to leave the crimson realm. He shook his head, "I'm sorry what was I saying," he asked?

"That you would stay," Chi told him sweetly.

Kiuske nodded, "Yes stay," he murmered.

Yoruichi scowled, "Kisuke? Hey Kisuke wake up," she called shaking his shoulder!

She was growing increasingly worried. She shook him again in a vain attempt to wake her friend.

Kisuke could faintly hear some one calling his name and turned to listen.

"Don't listen," Chi told him, "It's nothing important."

Kisuke nodded and turned away from the shouting.

Yoruichi cursed and slammed her hand down on the bunk, "Kisuke damn you wake up!"

"Hey, hey, you're making a lot of noise Shinhouin-Samma," Shunsui teased.

"You do know that you're not supposed to be in hear?"

Yoruichi gave him a withering look, "I can't get Kisuke to wake up."

Shunsui chuckled, "Slaping helps," he offered.

Yoruichi glowered but tried it any way.

"Nope that didn't work either."

Shunsui frowned reaching out he probed the room with his reiatsu. He could feel it spiking around the girl but it peeked over the boy. That's it he thought it's his zanpakuto.

"What's the matter with him," Yoruichi demanded?

"His zanpakuto is a chaos type," Shunsui explained, "He's lost control."

"So he has to get it back," Yoruichi snapped shaking her friend again, "KISUKE YOU JERK WAKE UP!"

Kisuke frowned, he vaguely recognised the voice, "Yoruichi," he asked puzzled?

"No," Chi called out, "Don't listen to her!"

"But she," he protested, "She's important to me."

"Am I not important to you," Chi asked looking distressed?

"I haven't figured out what you are yet," Kisuke replied.

"Don't go," Chi pleaded, "I need you."

Kisuke shook his head sadly, "I need to go back."

"Your part of me," Kisuke realised, "This is my head and I make the decisions."

Chi scowled crossly.

"I want to leave now," Kisuke told her firmly.

Chi sighed huffily, "So you've decided that you want to be in control have you?"

Kisuke nodded, "Yes."

"But I want you to stay," Chi argued desperately.

Kisuke sighed, "You are part of me so I wont really be gone," he explained softly.

Chi nodded miserably, "I guess so," she mumbled.

"So I can leave now," Kisuke asked hopefully?

Chi nodded, "Go."

The change was almost instantaneous and the red world began to fade away.

He opened his eyes his eyes to find himself looking into Yoruichi's frantic gold ones.

"You scared me you jerk," she snapped crossly.

Kisuke hung his head, "I'm sorry."

Shunsui shook his head grinning at took his silent cue to leave.

Yoruichi sighed and sat on the edge of Kisuke's bunk, "Its just with all that's going on," she paused, "It just frightened me."

Kisuke nodded taking her hand, "I'm sorry but she was so… so," he struggled to find the words to describe his and Chi's relationship.

"It doesn't matter any more," Yoruichi told him, "You're back now, that's what's important."

The sat in silence each lost in there own thoughts. Yoruichi glanced over at Kisuke.

"There's some thing I need to tell you."

"What's that," Kisuke asked curiously?

"The cat that was in your dorm this morning, well it was, um it was me."

Kisuke blinked at her for a few seconds the collapsed in hysterical laughter.

"You…a cat," he gasped out?

"I'm being serious you idiot," Yoruichi cried!

"Of course, of course," Kisuke chuckled.

"Fine I'll show you," Yoruichi huffed.

Kisuke gaped, "How the…" he trailed of, "You really can turn into a cat."

"I said I could didn't I," Yoruichi told him smugly.

"Y…you spoke," Kisuke gasped.

"Mm, yeah, yeah get over it I did," Yoruichi told him.

A slow mischievous grin worked its way across Kisuke's face, "Think of all the pranks we could do."

Yoruichi nodded and leaped lightly onto his head, "Yup," she agreed.

Kisuke reached up and scratched her behind an ear.

Yoruichi purred but she could faintly hear the panther's voice in the back of her mind, "Trouble's coming. Things are not always as they seem"

Yoruichi inwardly scoffed, "That's what every one says, live a little will you."

The even fainter reply was an exasperated groan.

"Enjoy your self while you can Princess," the thin boy behind the dormitory door hissed softly, "Because soon your perfect dream is going to become a nightmare."

* * *

Author's Note

_Ooo more trouble, this chapter was a bit drama laden_

Poor Chi she just wants some company too bad Yoruichi doesn't want to share. :P

Look out for more kitty antics; she's planning on causing a lot of trouble for Kisuke next chapter, hehe.

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks again to__** Belmot**__ for reviewing, it's much appreciated _

Chapter 10 One step ahead

The cool breeze whipped around the first year students as they trudged through the tall trees. There field exercise had not been cancelled but the security had been upped and Captain Kyoraku was coming with them.

They had taken a Senkaimon to a small village that was nearest to the area where they would be training. Normally, the students were left by themselves to complete the exercises, but due to the current circumstances two teachers and a captain were to stay near by.

Kisuke grinned slightly as he walked; Yoruichi was back in cat from and was resting on his head.

"You're gonna get fat if you keep riding on my head," he told her with a smirk.

Yoruichi scowled and returned to washing her paws, "I could get use to this though," she replied.

Kisuke shook his head, "You're planning mischief aren't you."

Yoruichi shrugged innocently, "So what if I am? These guys need some laughter, they're so wound up about that Yamamoto girl's disappearance."

"They wont appreciate it," Kisuke warned.

"They'll get over it."

They left the forest and entered a large clearing with three large tents set up in it. The tent in the middle was the largest and the two others were smaller.

The students shuffled into line and Yoruichi vanished to turn back into human form. The two teachers eyed them carefully.

"This is a simple exercise," Fukui-Sensei explained, "We have altered it this year so that it will be safer for you. Captain Kyoraku will be in charge and you are to do as he instructs. While you are here you will be taught how to sense and purify hollows among other things. Girls will be housed in the tent on the left and boys the one on the right. Are there any questions," he barked?

The class shook their heads, "No Sir," they echoed.

"Then I would like to remind you that you are being marked on your performance and I wish you the best of luck."

Shunsui stepped forward now, "Put your thing's in your tents and meet me back in the large tent in fifteen minutes, dismissed."

The class murmured an affirmative and left to go and unpack their things.

The unpacking was going with out a hitch until Yoruichi who had finished transformed into her cat form and came to see what the boys were doing.

Kisuke smirked slightly as she sauntered into the tent and busied himself with his unpacking. Yoruichi ignored him and wandered around the tent looking for some one to harass. A blue haired student called Shimizu Tanoshii became her first unfortunate victim. As he was unpacking his spare uniform Yoruichi dived at the obi that was hanging from the bundle.

Tanoshii swore and shook the bundle in an attempt to dislodge her, "Damn cat where'd it come from?"

Yoruichi was not to be dislodged though and seemed to be enjoying the innocent life of a cat.

Kisuke stifled a chuckle as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Tessai arched and eyebrow at him, "That is the same cat that was in our dorm, are you certain its not yours?"

Kisuek grinned, "Yup, its definitely not mine."

Tanoshii yelled as Yoruichi began to climb up him and settled on his head looking smug. Tanoshii was running around the tent trying in vain to detach the fluffy animal from his head.

Most of the boys were in hysterics by now and a lot of the girls had come over to see what all the fuss was about.

Tanoshii scowled, "Hey, Kyousuke! Kasumi! Give me a hand, yeah," he called to two of his friends.

Kyousuke was the boy Yoruichi had fought in their first practical sword class. Kisuke recognised Tanoshii as the boy he'd nearly killed when Chi had gotten the better of him. He didn't recognise the girl, Kasumi though.

Kasumi was giggling to hard to do any thing but Kyousuke, attempting to keep his face strait casually lifted Yoruichi from his friend's head.

Tanoshii breathed a sigh of relief, "Crazy, demented cat," he gasped.

Kyousuke carefully put Yoruichi down, "You better scat back to where ever you came from," he told her.

Yoruichi eyed him primly and stalked off haughtily, her tail held loftily in the air.

The whole tent erupted in hysterically laughter until one of the students pointed out that they were going to be late for the meeting in the largest tent.

The occupants of the tent scurried around frantically to dump their belongings before racing out to join the others in the main tent.

Shunsui arched and eyebrow at the commotion but said nothing. He looked around at all the students before speaking, "Now that we're all hear, I'd like to tell you that as of tomorrow you will be split in to four teams. You will be given exercise to complete and I shall expect them to be done no matter what they are, is that clear?

The gathered students nodded solemnly.

"Good," Shunsui beamed, "now we can eat?

A cry of enthusiasm went up from the assembled teens.

Kisuke noticed that Yoruichi had turned back into a cat again and grinned to himself.

Yoruichi prowled the tent before settling on another victim. She leaped lightly onto the table and snaffled Sattoo's fish from his bowl. The youngest Kyoraku leaped to his feet with a shout, "Hey that's mine!"

Yoruichi winked at him and darted towards the tent entrance.

"Catch that cat," Sattoo shouted launching himself after her!

Yoruichi changed her mine at the last moment and spun scurrying back along the far wall heading towards Shunsui.

She leaped up into the beams that supported the roof of the tent and began to happily munch Sattoo's fish.

The other students sniggered and Sattoo fumed crossly.

Yoruichi soon became board though and set her sights on a new target. She leaped from the beam she'd been lounging on and landed on the captain of eighth division's head or more accurately, his hat. Unfortunately for her it wasn't flat and she scrabbled to keep herself attached to the wobbling hat. It slid over Shunsui's eyes and Yoruichi slid off landing in the captain's dinner.

The tent erupted in laughter again. Yoruichi huffily climbed out of the startled captain's dinner and began to wash herself. After a while she padded over to Kisuke and leaped onto the table in front of him and then jumped lightly onto his head.

Kisuke arched an eyebrow and was secretly glad she'd chosen to wash herself before she leaped on his head.

Noe sniggered, "I think it likes you even though she doesn't belong to you."

Tessai nodded in agreement, "Especially if it followed you all the way from school."

Kisuke glowered at them; "You try having a cat on your head while trying to eat."

The two older teens looked at each other and shook their heads.

"What," Kisuke asked?

They just grinned at him and said nothing.

Kisuke glowered standing up, "Well I'm done hear, I'll just head back to our tent."

Noe blinked at him and Tessai shook his head, "He can be overly sensitive some times."

Kisuke grinned up at Yoruichi, "That was pretty funny," he told her.

She grinned back, "I like being a cat, they can hardly give me into trouble if they don't know that is me can they," she replied smugly.

"How about we go explore the surrounding forest," Kisuke suggested?

Yoruichi nodded, "Great idea and every one's still inside the mess tent so we don't have to worry about them."

Kisuke smiled crookedly, " So, what are we waiting for?"

He leaped into the trees. Yoruichi jumped form his head and bounded along next to him.

The trees were different form the ones on the school grounds. Unlike the slender cherry blossoms these trees were taller and thicker making them ideal for racing along. They leaped from branch to branch enjoying the freedom.

They were so engrossed in there thoughts that they didn't notice the aurora of the forest change. It went from free and safe to harsh and cold.

Yoruichi noticed it first, the feeling that some one was following them. She leaped back onto Kisuke's head, "We've got company."

Kisuke grimaced, "Some how I don't think there here to scold us."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement, "Lets try to lose them."

Kisuke grinned and veered of to the left. The presence followed keeping a tight hold on their position. Kisuke cursed and fumbled around in his uniform. "Gotcha," he murmured, "Yoruichi make your reiatsu the smallest you can, I'm going to try and distract him."

"Hey what are you going to do? It better not be what I think it's gonna be," she warned.

Kisuke grinned impishly at her, "Hardly." He focused on masking his reiatsu and lobed a small cylinder off to there right. "Yoruichi your reiatsu, mask it now," he called!

The small cylinder exploded and as their reiatsu vanished it let out just enough to show their pursuer that they had gone right.

"That should keep him busy until we can get back to camp," Kisuke told Yoruichi.

Yoruichi stuck her claws into his head, "Jerk, I thought you were gonna use yourself as a decoy or some thing," she grumbled.

"Ouch," Kisuke pouted, "That hurts, Yoruichi-Chan."

"Serves you right," Yoruichi sulked.

They raced on until they felt a sudden burst of reiatsu and the cold harsh presence vanished. Kisuke skidded to a halt and frowned, "What was that?"

Yoruichi shrugged, "Felt like one of ours."

Kisuke spun on his heal and headed in the direction that he had sensed the reiatsu blast.

"Kisuke what are you doing," Yoruichi hissed?

"Checking it out," he replied.

"Hopeless," Yoruichi groaned.

Kisuke dropped lightly form the protective shelter of the trees and landed lightly on the ground. Carefully he constructed a Kido light and held it aloft.

The light bathed the immediate surroundings in an orange glow. Yoruichi scowled and let her eyes adjust to the sudden light.

A female student lay sprawled on the hard packed dirt. Her white blue hair spread about her head like a halo. Kisuke knelt next to her and gently rolled her over.

"She's gone," Yoruichi asked quietly?

Kisuke nodded wordlessly and gulped, "This could have been us," he whispered.

Yoruichi nodded, "But you saved us."

Kisuke shook his head, "I got her killed. I didn't think to check that there was any one else in the forest before I threw the cylinder."

Yoruichi turned back into her human form and put a hand on Kisuke's shoulder, "This is not your fault, you only had time to think of us. You can't protect every one."

Kisuke sighed heavily, "I don't even know her name."

Yoruichi shrugged and pulled her uniform out of the pack Kisuke had been carrying and turned dressing hurriedly. "Her name was Kimura Sasayaku," she told Kisuke quietly, she was in the class below us."

Kisuke nodded and put a hand over his eyes, "I should have been more careful."

"You can't think of every thing. The panther in my dream warned me that trouble was coming but I didn't listen so it's hardly your fault."

"We should get the captain," Kisuke said after a while.

Yoruichi drew him in to an embrace, "Yeah, you stay put and I'll shoot a kido into the sky so he'll know where to find us."

Kisuke nodded again and closed his eyes willing back the tears that threatened to fall.

Yoruichi sent a red blast into the sky as a signal and hurried back to her friend's side, "It's going to be alright, help's probably coming."

They sat in silence holding each other until they could feel the presence of the eight-division captain approaching. They pulled a part and straitened their cloths and furiously rubbed their red eyes.

Shunsui groaned inwardly, so the trouble was not restricted to the school and its surrounding villages and towns after all. Bang goes that theory.

He crouched next to the victim and sighed heavily, "I'm not even going to ask what you two were doing out hear at this time of night but I'm pretty certain that you didn't do this."

He lifted the girl easily, "Come on lets get back to camp and I'll inform the teachers."

They walked in silence before Kisuke finally spoke up, "They were after us," he admitted quietly.

Shunsui arched an eyebrow, "Where they now?"

"I made a distraction but I think it lead our pursuers strait to her," he explained.

Shunsui nodded slowly, "And what makes you think that they were after you two?"

"They chased us," Yoruichi told him bluntly, "They chased us until Kisuke made his distraction."

Shunsui turned to look at their pale dirt streaked face's and decided in that instant that they were telling the truth.

"Lets just get you two back to camp, hmm," he said finally.

Kisuke didn't mention it but he had the distinct feeling that he and Yoruichi had just narrowly cheated death and it made him shiver to think that the person the wanted them dead was still out there, only one small step ahead.

Author's Note

_Well that was a depressing end to a chapter but I hope that Yoruichi's antics made up for it_.

_I feel so sorry for Tanoshii and Sattoo, hehe._

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Dissention in the ranks

The whole camp was buzzing the next morning. The teachers had decided that the exercise would be cancelled after all and the students would head back to the school that evening.

Kisuke and Yoruchi had kept pretty much to themselves but most of their friends had come looking for them to ask what had happened.

The group sat in a secluded corner of the clearing and discussed the incident.

"Kisuke still thinks that its his fault," Yoruichi sighed, "I've tried to explain that it wasn't but he's dead set on holding himself responsible."

Noe nodded and put a hand on Kisuke's shoulder, "I know what that feels like," he said softly, "I used to be convinced that my best friends death was my fault."

"What made you change your mind," Kisuke asked dully?

"My friends, my family but most of all I had to take a step back and look over the situation again and realise for myself that it wasn't my fault. My friend had a life threatening illness and there was nothing that I could do to stop him from dieing."

"This isn't any different," Tessai explained, "You found the girl murdered but you didn't kill her. You had no idea that she was even in the forest."

Kisuke nodded glumly, "I suppose," I admitted after a while, "But all of them think I did it," he said jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the other students.

"There just stupid," Yoruichi said soothingly, "They weren't even there so what do they know any way?"

Kisuke nodded slowly, "I guess."

"Just ignore them," Sattoo agreed, "That's what I do."

They sat in silence for a while just taking comfort in the presence of each other. The wind whistled through the trees and the sky darkened with clouds. An ominous feeling hovered in the air and no of them could shake the feeling that some thing even worse was going to happen.

Sattoo tugged Noe's sleeve, "I'm frightened," he admitted, "I mean Sasayaku's killer is still out there. What if he comes back?"

Noe put an arm round his younger brother, "Don't worry I wont let them hurt you."

Sattoo nodded shakily.

"Look," Tessai said, " Shimizu-San, Yamada-San, Kurosawa-San, Shiba-San and Fugu-Kun are heading our way."

The five for mentioned students nodded to them and sat down on the damp grass.

"I don't think you had any think to do with Sasayaku-Chan's death or any of the other killings and disappearances," Shiba Kukaku announced.

Yoruichi grinned, "That's good to hear."

Tanoshii flopped back on the grass and stared up at the sky, "They all think you had some thing to do with it over there," he told them, "I think they've got their heads screwed on back wards. I mean sure you have your crazy moments Urahara but you wouldn't willingly hurt any one, that was obvious when we sparred."

Kisuke nodded tiredly, "I know I seem to be in the same place when ever another victim shows up but I wouldn't deliberately hurt any one."

"We know," Yoruichi reassured him.

"There is a student over there that is adamant that you had some thing to do with all this madness, Urahara-Kun," Tanoshii's friend Kasumi said dreamily.

"That's just Nakano Kossori," Kurosawa Kyousuke said broadly, "he is well known for spreading untrue rumours." A sour look crossed his face for a moment and then it was gone.

"Nakano-San said that Kyousuke-Kun was sleeping with a lady from the Kuchiki clan so that he could graduate faster," Kasumi explained drowsily.

"Kasumi-Chan," Kyousuke hissed crossly, "That isn't some thing you just go around telling people."

Kasumi rubbed her eyes, "I am sorry Kyousuke-Kun, I am not thinking strait at the moment."

Tanoshii ruffled her hair, "She's always half asleep," he explained.

"So what do we do now," Kukaku asked?

"Mm," Sattoo nodded, "If they all think your part of this mess shouldn't we work on clearing your name?"

"I don't know," Fugu said, "Isn't that sort of dangerous?"

"Only if you're a wimp, fish boy," Tanoshii retorted.

Fugu opened his mouth to argue but Yoruichi clamped her hand over it, "Hey, bickering isn't going to get us any were. We need to think."

"What do you need to think about," a slimy voice above them asked?

A tall thin teen stood there with longish lank black hair and a slim pair of glasses balanced on his pointed nose.

"Nakano," Kyousuke stated coldly, "What do you what?"

Nakano Kossori smiled slyly, "I want to know how Urahara managed it."

"Managed what," Kisuke asked?

"You know, how you managed to kill Kimura-San and how you managed to make Yamamoto-San disappear," the sleazy teen asked innocently?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kisuke snapped, "Yoruichi and I found her in the forest."

"And one wanders what you two were doing there all alone in the first place," Nakano sneered.

Kisuke leaped to his feet, "You better not be insinuating what I think you are," he snarled.

"And what do you think I am referring to Urahara-San," the taller teen asked smiling lewdly.

Kisuke punched him so hard that the slimy teen landed hard on the ground and his glasses broke spinning uselessly to the dirt.

The other student's had started to show interest now and were drifting over to see what all the commotion was about.

Nakano blinked stupidly and whipped blood from his split lip, "Well that answers one question…"

Kisuke lunged at him the two tumbling in the dirt. Tessai groaned and hauled Kisuke out of the dust, "You are not helping yourself."

Kisuke glowered, "But he… Yoruichi," he spluttered furiously!

"I know," Tessai said, "I'm not excusing his behaviour but fighting is not going to help you."

"Yeah," Yoruichi agreed, "I want to kill him right now for insinuating some thing like that but that will get me into more trouble than the slime balls worth."

Kisuke scowled but nodded, "Fine, now put me down."

Tessai carefully returned Kisuke to the ground.

"Your crazy Urahara," Nakano spat, "No wander your insane family shattered, if they were all as disgusting as you 'm not surprised that the council shut them down," he sneered.

Noe reached out in a flash in an attempt to hold Kisuke back, "Hey Shimizu, give me a hand!"

The blue haired teen who had leaped to his feet when the fighting started grabbed both of Kisuke's arms and twisted them up behind his back, "Not a good idea Urahara, that's what the jerk wants."

Kisuke struggled but eventually began to calm down.

"He wants you to attack him," Tanoshii explained, "So that you inadvertently prove him right."

Nakano laughed coldly, "That's an awfully big word for a street dog, mutt."

Tanoshii growled but did not let go of Kisuke, "Speak for your self worm."

"Um is it me but has the aurora of the camp changed or some thing," Kukaku asked?

Now that she mentioned it the cold harsh presence of the previous night had oozed out of the trees and smothered the camp. The wind had picked up and was howling around the clearing. The sky was filled with dark grey clouds threatening to unleash their load.

The first year students looked up at it in surprise.

"I wish Sensei was here," a small mousy girl squeaked.

"Or captain Kyoraku," a stocky boy added miserably.

The students looked at each other hoping that the next person would know what to do.

"Look at you," Nakano sneered, "Like frightened rats, no wander Ikeda-Samma wants you gone."

"Who," Yoruichi demanded?

Nakano Kossori shrugged innocently, "Who knows."

A flash of light illuminated the swollen sky followed by a clap of thunder. The clouds unleashed their burden and began to soak the ground.

Yoruichi grabbed Kossori by his thin throat, "What do know about all this," she demanded?

Tessai nodded in agreement, "I think you are more involved than you'd like every one to believe Kisuke is."

Kossori struggled, "Get off me!"

"Not till you answer the damn question," Yoruichi snarled.

"That wouldn't be a wise move, cousin," a smooth voice announced behind the group.

Yoruichi spun Kossori still in her grip, "Yoichi," she hissed.

Shinhouin Yoichi smiled coolly, "It's been a while little cousin."

"What are you doing hear?" Kisuke snapped as Tanoshii let him go.

"Oh I'd almost forgotten about your little guard dog Yoruichi," Yoichi sneered.

The huddled group of student's eyes widened as two more figures glided out of the sheet rain.

"Oh dear looks like we almost missed the excitement," the young woman giggled.

Her brother nodded, "So it would seem."

They surveyed the frightened student's, "Pitiful," Taka sneered.

Yoruichi frowned she could feel the massive reiatsu gathering in the twins and realised that they had all played right into their hands. She cursed and Kossori smirked at her.

She turned to Kiuske, "They're about to do some thing bad," she whispered.

Kisuke nodded, "I can feel it."

"But they're too powerful," Sattoo squeaked, "We can't take them on."

"No," Yoruichi agreed, "We need to run, head for the village we arrived in when we first got hear."

"What are you whispering about little brats," Kiku snapped?

The first years remained silent.

"It hardly matters," Taka said, "They can't escape."

Noe could feel his power surging up inside him and it took every thing he had to force it back, "I've got an idea," he whispered, "Yoruichi, I'm going to cause a distraction so when I do I need you to get every body to run."

"What are you going to do," the Shinhouin Princess asked suspiciously?

"You're not going to do some thing stupid and heroic are you," Sattoo asked frightened, "Are you Noe?"

"Sattoo I'm the eldest remember it's my duty to protect you, all of you. I swore it, so when Yoruichi says to run you must run no matter what."

"But," Sattoo stammered tearfully?

"Promise me little brother."

Sattoo hung his head, "I promise."

"Enough wasted time," Taka snapped, "Kiku?"

His sister nodded, "I'm ready brother."

"Fly, Futago Seigi," the twins cried as one!

The world began to spin and fog over and Noe knew that it was time.

He closed his eyes and forced him self to be calm, "Now Yoruichi," he whispered.

He turned away from her and took a deep breath, "Spin, Sakaku Kagami," he yelled above the thunderous din!

"RUN," Yoruichi bellowed!

The first years scattered vanishing into the foggy rain. The last thing Yoruichi saw as she glanced back was the shimmer of thousands of mirrors.

Author's Note

Ooo cliff-hanger, sort off, hehe. :P

thanks for reading silvermonkey 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Run, run as fast as you can…

Yoruichi ran faster than she had ever run in her life. Try as she might she couldn't shake the image of Noe standing alone in the clearing and the shimmering mirrors. She'd never felt so much reiatsu from a student it reminded her a little of Captain Kyoraku's reiatsu.

She shook her head and kept running. She shoved her sopping purple out of her eyes and cursed herself for letting it grow so long. Wet branches whipped her face and she slipped and stumbled more than one. Now and a gain she thought that she caught a glimpse of some of the others through the rain but she didn't call out, just in case it wasn't.

She stumbled again and swore. She could hear the panther in her head calling to her but she couldn't hear him over the thunder. She dodged and twisted between the giant trees focussed on one thing, getting away.

Yoruichi was certain that she could see flashes of light behind her and the crash of reiatsu colliding with reiatsu. She paused; she couldn't leave him, could she?

"Yes you can and you will," the panther yelled at her.

Almost on instinct she spun and started running again. She wandered if turning into her cat form would help but she found she didn't have enough energy to use shunpo and turn into a cat at the same time.

She veered left hoping that she was heading in the right direction. She stumbled and tripped over a girl with white hair who was struggling to her feet. Yoruichi cursed and clambered to her knees suddenly finding herself very tired.

"You used too much reiatsu," the white haired girl said, "Hear I'll help you," she held out her pale hand.

Yoruichi grabbed it and hauled herself to her feet, "Thanks," she gasped.

The girl nodded then froze spinning to her right and letting out a gasp.

Yoichi stepped out of the rain smirking, "You can't run for ever little cousin," he teased.

Yoruichi scowled and dropped into fighting stance, "Watch me.

The white haired girl also dropped into fighting stance, "hear," she shoved a rough blade into Yoruichi's hand, "You're low on reiatsu use this."

Yoruichi nodded, "Got it."

Yoichi laughed cruelly, "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Doesn't matter," Yoruichi snapped lunging at him, "Only need to injure you so we cam escape."

"Oh you really think you can hurt me," Yoichi taunted?

He pulled his katana from its resting place, "We'll see wont we. Slither in the dark, Shizuka Hebi," he hissed!

Yoruichi's eyes widened as the katana shimmered morphing into a cruelly twisted blade, "Meet my partner Shinhouin Yoruichi, he cries for your blood."

Yoruichi twisted away form his swing and called to the white haired girl, "NOW!"

Her compainion raised both hands out in front of her self, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33,

SOKATSUI!"

A burst of blue reiatsu illuminated the trees and echoed around the forest.

Yoruichi leaped way from her cousin and grabbed the white haired girl's hand, "lets beet it!"

They began to run again but they were both tired from using their reiatsu. They didn't know if Yoichi had survived the blast but they didn't want to take any chances.

They sprinted through the trees not even daring to look back. They slipped and skidded on the muddy ground but didn't stop. If they stopped Yoichi might catch up with them.

Yoruichi was so tired, her legs felt like lead and her feet felt like they were being forcefully detached from her ankles.

Her companion didn't look much better. Her pale cheeks were flushed crimson and she was gasping for breath. She stumbled and fell dragging Yoruichi down with her.

They landed in a crumpled heap. Yoruichi groaned and struggled to get back to her feet.

"Not doing very well are you little cousin, "Yoichi taunted.

Most of his kimono had been shredded leaving his tanned skin bear to the harsh cold rain. He grinned and slammed the hilt of his zanpakuto down on her head.

Yoruichi sprawled in the mud and faintly before she blacked out she thought that she felt a flare of Kisuke's reiatsu.

* * *

"YORUICHI," Kisuke yelled!

He'd felt her reiatsu flare up and then wink out of existence.

"NO! LET ME GO," he bellowed struggling against Tessai's iron grip.

Tessai shook his head and clamped his hand over Kisuke's mouth, "Do you want to give us away," he hissed crossly?

Kisuke still struggled attempting to pry Tessai's hand from his mouth.

Sattoo bounced from one foot to the other anxiously, "W…we can't stay hear. We have to keep moving," he gasped.

Tesssai nodded and slung a thrashing Kisuke over his shoulder, "Agreed."

They started to run again and Tessai felt like running back to make sure that Yoruichi was safe himself but he knew that they had to get to safety first. Yoruichi would have to take care of herself.

Sattoo shivered as they ran. The rain had pasted his black purple tipped hair to his skull and his clothing to his body. They were all cold and wet but there was nothing that they could do about it.

They could feel small flashes of reiatsu all over the forest winking in and out of existence. Tessai hoped that some of the others would get away too.

Sattoo slipped and stumbled but Tessai grasped his for arm and hauled him up again.

Kisuke seemed to have calmed down now and Tessai placed him back on his feet, "She will be fine Kisuke, Yoruichi can take care of herself," he reassured the distort blond.

"Yeah," Sattoo gasped, "She's way better at fighting than the rest of us."

Kisuke only hoped that they were right, he couldn't bear it if any thing happed to Yoruichi.

They stumbled on hoping that they would reach the safety of the village before nightfall. Running in the dark did not appeal to Kisuke in the slightest.

They could hear the crashes of fighting behind them and struggled to run faster.

"Mask your reiatsu," Kisuke ordered, NOW!"

He knew from experience that their pursuers would have a harder time tracking them if they couldn't sense their reiatsu.

The rain was not letting up and flashes of lightning still illuminated the forest light huge lights followed by a colossal crash of noise.

As they ran Kisuke noticed that the trees were starting to thin, "Hey we're nearly out," he called!

Trees gave way to sodden grass and muddy paths. In the distance they could see the pale outline of a village. They made a beeline for it but Nakano Kossori leaped strait into their path.

"Hey losers, time to give up," he sneered.

Kisuek snarled, "In your dreams he shouted blasting the sleaze bag with a shakkaho sending him crumpling in a smoking heap.

"I…is he dead," Sattoo stammered?

Kisuke shook his head; "Unfortunately not I shot to stun not kill so he wasn't fully hit by the blast."

Sattoo nodded doubtfully.

Tessai looked form one pale pinched face to the other and sighed heavily, "Lets get going before he wakes up."

The other two teens nodded in agreement. They started running again. The village was in sight they could make it. The thought filled them with hope.

The village drew closer and closer until they finally tumbled through the gates. They stood panting just inside the entrance trying to catch their breath.

"Is every thing all right," the gatekeeper asked? "You're the third bunch a kids that have come racing in hear."

Kisuke struggled for breath and merely gasped an unintelligible answer.

"We were attacked in the forest," Tessai explained, "Our teachers were away because one of the students was killed yesterday and her killers came for the rest of us."

The gatekeeper gapped, "Are you serious?"

"Do we look like we're joking," Kisuke gasped out?

The gatekeeper took in their soaked mud splattered appearances and shook his head.

"I'll call the village council. Your other companions are in the main hall anyway." He turned to his companion, "Hey Abe you watch the gate an' let in any rug rats wearin' a white blue or red uniform, kay."

The large heavyset man nodded, "You got it."

The gatekeeper led them deeper into the village.

The village hall was littered with couples of doddery old people and soaking academy students.

"Hey Kisuke," Fugu called waving, "You made it!"

Kisuke nodded barely, "Sleazy with the glasses almost caught us just outside the forest."

Fugu winced, "How'd you get away?"

"Kisuke blasted him with a kido," Sattoo said with a grin.

"Have you seen any one else," Tanoshii asked? "Me an' Kyousuke lost Kasumi on our way here."

Kisuke shook his head sadly, "We felt Yoruichi in the forest but I think they got her."

Tanoshii swore, "Guess we'll have to wait it out and see how many others show up."

Kisuke nodded miserably, "I guess so.

The six students looked at each other and wandered if they really were the only ones left.

* * *

Unohana Retsu sighed heavily, "How many more students so we have to loose before this mess is sorted?"

The Captain-general shook his head, "I do not know Captain Unohana."

"Hey Yamamoto-Sensei," Shunsui called, "Bad new!"

Yamamoto looked up, "What is it Shunsui?"

"The teachers just got back from going to collect the rest of the students but," he paused, "They were gone."

"Gone," the Captain-general demanded, "How can they be gone?"

"That's just what I mean," Shunsui told him, "The camp was a crater and all the students were gone."

Unohana put her head in her hands, "This is awful."

The Captain-general nodded in agreement, "We need to call a meeting this has gone far enough."

The thirteen captains of the court guards clustered in the giant meeting hall silent and solemn.

"We have a serious situation," the Captain-general announced, "this evening all the first year students vanished without a trace. We believe it to be the work of the same people who are responsible for the recent killings and disappearances around the school grounds and surrounding areas. This theory is backed up by the fact that a student was murdered not far from where the first years were staying the pervious day."

A quiet murmur whirled around the stoic captains.

"It is time we took action," the Captain-general continued, "We mustn't let these people get away with this."

"So we assemble a strike team and send them to find out what they can from the site that the students were last known to be," the captain of tenth division suggested.

"I want the Captains of eighth, fourth and tenth to assemble a team," the Captain-general ordered, "Find out who is behind this and dispose of them. Then locate the students and bring them safely back to the academy."

The respective captains nodded, "Yes Sir."

The Captain-general nodded, "Good, Captain of eleventh I want you're division to stand ready to provide back up in case it may be needed."

The burly man nodded, "Sir."

"Dismissed."

Author's Note

_Wow that was a lot of drama, hehe._

_Hope you all enjoyed Kossori getting blasted by Kisuke (he really was a slimy jerk). _

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Prisoners

Yoruichi groaned her head felt like some one had jumped up and down on it repeatedly. She forced her golden eyes open and found her self in a large dark dank stone room. Other students were littered about the cold floor and Yoruchi wandered why they hadn't bee killed on the spot.

The white haired girl who she'd been with was coming to next to her. She winced and rubbed her head, "Ouch, your cousin packs one hell of a punch."

"Yeah," Yoruichi agreed, "I didn't know he could hit that hard let alone that he had a zanpakuto."

The white haired girl laughed quietly, "Guess there's not much of a family bond between the two of you?"

Yoruichi chuckled and shook her head, "His parents tried to marry him off to me once, it didn't go down to well."

The white haired girl nodded, "I'm Yoshida Hotaru by the way."

"Shinhouin Yoruichi," Yoruichi replied, "Hey, Yoshida is the name of the clan that my mother came from," Yoruchi realised.

Hotaru nodded, "That's right, she's my second cousin."

"Suckky time to discover that particular family link," Yoruichi said with a small smile.

"Mm," Hotaru replied with a nod.

Yoruichi glanced around at the other collected students, she didn't see Kisuke or Tessai among them and she felt relieved.

"Lookin' for some one," Hotaru asked?

Yoruichi nodded, "They aren't here, that means the got away."

"Or they got killed," Hotaru added unhelpfully.

Yoruichi scowled at her, "Not helpful."

Hotaru shrugged, "Just saying."

The large door at the end of the room opened and a body was tossed in. Yoruichi winced as it hit the ground. She waited until the door shut again before going to investigate.

Noe lay in crumpled heap on the floor. Blood seeped from the gash on his forehead and soaked through his white uniform.

Yoruichi swore and gestured to Hotaru to come and help her. Together they heaved Noe over to their spot by the wall.

"We need some thing to stop the bleeding with," Hotaru said.

Yoruchi nodded and glanced around; with a lack of things to use she ripped the bottom of her uniform into strips.

She pulled his uniform open so she could get at the wound and began to bandage it tightly with the strips of cloth.

Noe groaned and his eyelids fluttered.

"Hotaru talk to him we need him conscious."

Hotaru nodded, "Hey sleepy head you need to wake up now," she told Noe smoothing his matted hair away from his face.

Noe groaned again and his eyes opened and shut again.

Yoruichi nodded, "That's good."

"Come on you need to get up now," Hotaru told Noe and gently shook his shoulder.

Noe let out a yelp of pain and his eyes snapped open.

"Hey you," Yoruichi said with a grin.

Noe tried to sit up but Yoruichi shoved him down again.

"Not yet," Hotaru told him firmly.

"W…were are we," he gaped?

"We got caught," Yoruichi said bluntly, "But some of us got away."

"S…Sattoo," he asked weakly?

Yoruichi shrugged, "He's not here so I suppose he made it."

"I have…have to believe he did," Noe gasped.

"Yeah," Yoruichi agreed, "we have to."

* * *

"Yoichi," Saiki asked timidly?

"What is it this time," his older snapped?

Saiki flinched, "I…um," he turned away, "nothing," he mumbled.

Yoichi sighed heavily, "Tell me what is it?"

Saiki shuffled his feet nervously, "I…I don't like it here."

Yoichi stared at the ceiling, the paint was peeling he mused, "So what if you don't like it. You're here to learn how to control your power not to like the damn place."

Saiki shrank away from him, "I liked it with mother and father."

Yoichi sighed again and stood pulling his younger brother into a hug, "I know but we have to get you better."

Saiki nodded woodenly, "But why these people? Why dose it have to be these people?"

"It has to be these people because they're going to help me to," Yoichi explained.

Saiki pulled away from him, "Why? Because you still want to be clan head," he snapped!

"So what if I do," Yoichi retorted?

Saiki took a step away from him, "Its wrong and you know it," he paused, "At least I thought that you knew it," he whispered.

Yoichi sneered, "You're such a whinny brat I some times wander why I bother caring about you."

Saiki hung his head, "I won't help any more," he said firmly, "I wont and you can't make me!"

"Why you…" Yoichi lunged at him!

Saiki spun on his heal and ran. He ignored Yoichi's angry shouts and threats. He ignored even when his brother seemed to over come his anger and beg him to come back. He ignored the desperate pleading and blocked out the shouts.

He slipped out of the house and ran towards the forest. It was still raining but the thunderstorm from the previous day was gone. The ground was slick with mud but he didn't slip. He'd known, he'd known all along that his brother's new friends were bad but he hadn't done any thing. He'd been scared.

He wandered if Yoichi was chasing him. Probably not he mused, if Yoichi was chasing him he would have been caught long before now.

Saiki knew that there was a little village near by and decided to head for it. Maybe some one there would know what to do.

He whimpered, not again. He could feel the pressure building up behind his eyes and knew that he was going to see some thing that he didn't want to.

He tried the technique that the twins had taught him but it didn't work. His vision blurred and he fell.

He caught flashes of a battle. Crimson stained the ground and people were shouting. He saw a pale face twisted in anguish, a dark skinned girl lying with her golden eyes staring blankly at the heavens.

Saiki could see Yoichi laughing and taunting. He didn't want to see he didn't want to. He saw Yoichi's blank face looking up at him; see the lifeless eyes staring into his soul.

He screamed and screwed his eyes tightly shut in an attempt to block the images out. The world around him stilled, the yells faded away.

Saiki opened his eyes courteously and found himself back in the forest. He was covered in mud from where he had fallen and the rain had chilled him to the bone.

Slowly he climbed to his feet and forced himself to stagger on. He had to reach the village. He had to warn some one.

His vision blurred again but this time it was due to tears and rain. He didn't want Yoichi to die. He was his brother and even though he could be mean to him he still didn't want him to die.

Or any one else he thought, the image of the dark skinned girl floating unbidden into his mind.

He shook his head and hoped that he was going the right way.

* * *

Kisuke and the other students had dried off now and were sitting in a corner of the village hall. Sattoo was still asleep curled next to Tessai. Tanoshii was awake though and was lounging against the wall.

"We need a plan of some kind," the blue haired teen said.

Kisuke nodded, "We need to find out where they took all the other students."

Tanoshii nodded in agreement.

"You guys are crazy," Fugu protested, "I say we wait for the teachers to come for us and tell them what we know."

Kyousuke arched a thin brow at him, "And what of we're to late and they're all dead by the time the teachers get hear?"

Fugu shuddered.

"We have to do some think now," Tanoshii said firmly, "We can't sit around waiting for the teachers to come and save us."

Kisuke nodded in agreement, "But this is all useless unless we can find out where they went."

The students sat in thought for a few minutes.

They were jolted out of their thoughts by the door of the hall swinging open. A small boy maybe eleven or twelve years old stood dripping in the entrance.

Kisuke was on his feet in an instant and hurried over bundling the drenched child in one of the blankets they had been lest by the villagers.

The child shivered in Kisuke's arms as he escorted the boy back to their corner.

"I know him," Tessai exclaimed!

" If the purple hair, gold eyes and dark skin wasn't a dead give away," Tanoshii said sarcastically.

"His name is Shinhouin Saiki, he's Youichi cousin and Yoichi's younger brother," Tessai explained.

"What's he doing here," Tanoshii grumbled?

Kisuke knelt in front of the child, "What are you doing here," he asked gently?

Saiki bit his lip, "I…I was with Yoichi but… but I ran way," he whimpered.

Kisuke sighed, "You need to tell us what happened. Maybe we can help."

Saiki nodded, "He was with the twins in a large house not far from here. They had lots of people in the basement and some thing bad is gonna happed to them," he blurted out.

Kisuke nodded, "How far way in which direction," he asked calmly?

"Left from the gate," the small boy told them.

"Could you show us," Kisuke asked?

Saiki nodded.

Kisuke glanced around at the others, "What do you think?"

"If the kid knows I'm game," Tanoshii said.

Kyousake nodded, "We need to rescue the others."

Tessai nodded in agreement.

"I'm in," Sattoo told them sleepily, "I need to find Noe."

They all looked at Fugu.

The orange haired boy shifted nervously, "Some one needs to stay hear in case the teachers show up."

Kisuke nodded, "Right that's important too so don't worry about wanting to stay behind."

"Thanks," Fugu mumbled.

Kisuke sat down, "So here's what we're going to do. Tanoshii and I will deal with the twins. Sattoo I want you to look after Saiki and keep a look out for the teachers," he paused turning to the other two, "Tessai and Kyousake find the other students. If you bump into any of the people who attacked us make sure that they are incapacitated."

The others nodded solomly.

"Got it," Tessai said.

Kisuke stood up and truned to the small boy, "Thank you," he said to Saiki, "We're very grateful that you chose to tell us. I'd give you some candy as a reward but I fresh out I'm afraid," he said with a lopsided grin.

Saiki giggled and then yawned.

"Sleepy," Kisuke asked? "Here climb on to my back, I'll carry you."

The small Shinhouin nodded and clambered clumsily onto Kisuke's back.

Kisuke glanced at the others, "Lets go."

Author's Note

_So Kisuke and the others are on their way to rescue Yoruichi and the other students, wish them luck._

thanks for reading silvermonkey 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Escape?

Yoichi was furious, more than furious. After every thing he'd done to help Saiki the ungrateful brat had run away.

He stormed down the painted halls in a rage. When he was angry or upset the only thing that made him feel better was taking it out on some one else.

"How's he doing," Hotaru asked quietly?

She and Yoruichi had spent the whole night, (well they supposed it was night), keeping vigilant by Noe's side to make certain tat e didn't contract a fever.

"Well he's not burning up so that's good I guess," Yoruichi replied smoothing the older teens uneven hair away from his pale face.

None of the other students had woken up yet and Yoruichi was starting to get worried.

Hotaru shivered, "We need to get out of here," she said eyeing the door.

Yoruichi nodded, "I'm with you on that one."

A soft moan to their far left made them start. A female student was struggling to her knees. Her chestnut hair flopped over her face as she turned to look at them. Blearily she swept it behind her ears.

"Who? What? Where am I," she breathed?

Yoruichi sighed, "I'm Shinhouin Yoruichi and this is Yoshida Hotaru, we're students too."

The girl nodded, "I'm Yamada Kasumi."

Yoruichi nodded, "Tanoshii ad Kyousuke's friend."

Kasumi smiled drowsily, "That's right."

"We're in some kind of stone room," Hotaru said, "We got caught."

Kasumi nodded slowly, "Right. Is he okay," she asked?

Yoruichi shrugged, "For now."

The three girls jumped as the large door slammed open. A soft orange glow illuminated the room for a spilt second before the door swung shut again.

Yoichi sneered, "Well, well look who's awake."

Yoruichi glowered and leaped to her feet, "What do you want," she demanded?

Hotaru looked worriedly up at the young man that towered above them and took a deep breath in an attempt to keep calm.

Kasumi seemed to be oblivious to the older Shinhouin's presence and placed a small delicate had on Noe's forehead.

Yoichi arched an eyebrow at them, "Wow, why so suspicious?"

Yoruichi glowered, "Why do you think?"

Yoichi smiled coldly, "I guess you're right."

He turned and looked Yoruichi in the eye, "Your precious guard dog wont coming," he told her bluntly.

Yoruichi clenched her hands into fists, "Kisuke will come."

Yoichi laughed harshly, "He wont because he's scared. He won't because there is such a big difference between your status."

Yoruichi punched him as hard as she could.

Yoichi staggered and whipped blood from his nose, "You've learnt to punch, well done little cousin."

"I'm no where near done yet," Yoruichi hissed raising her fist again.

Yoichi pulled himself up to his full height, "He isn't coming. Your nothing to him."

Yoruichi took a step forward but felt a hand on her ankle. She glanced down into Noe's pain filled eyes.

"No, he…he wants you…wants you to think that Kisuke'll give up," he gasped out wincing with every breath.

Yoichi sneered, "I wouldn't try talking if I were you Kyoraku."

Noe struggled to sit up but Kasumi pushed him down again, "Don't you'll open your wound again."

"You should listen to the little witch, Kyoraku," Yoichi said with a smirk.

Yoruichi punched him again and smiled with satisfaction as he crumpled into the wall. Yoichi snarled and pushed himself up again.

"You little witch," he hissed.

"Sticks and stones Yoichi," Yoruichi retorted.

Hotaru jumped to her feet, "You should shut up," she snapped crossly.

Yoichi laughed, "You should remember your place little girl."

He sauntered over brushing Yoruichi aside as if she was nothing. He turned to her and smiled cruelly, "You care about these ants cousin," he asked coolly?

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, "And if I do?"

Yoichi's eyes almost glowed with a unbidden dark light, "We'll see," he murmured.

Yoruichi shivered, the look on her cousin's face scared her but she'd never admit it. She wanted Kisuke to come but already the seed of doubt was growing inside her. Would he really come or would he run? She didn't have the answer or the time to figure it out.

Hotaru shook as she placed herself between Yoichi and his intended prey.

"Back off jerk or I swear I'm gonna to blow you pieces," she threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared," Yoichi mocked, " what are you going to do, mm? Your reiastu doesn't work in here."

Yoruichi smirked a spark of hope igniting in her heart, "oh really," she said with a growing smile.

She ducked low and swept Yoichi's feet out from underneath him sending him crashing to the floor. Yoruichi clamped her hand around his throat, "How do we get out of here," she ground out?

Yoichi chuckled insanely, "Are you going to kill me little cousin?"

"Hardly," Yoruichi spat, "Your no way near worth it."

They locked gazes and stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"I'm not telling you any thing," Yoichi chuckled, "nothing at all."

Hotaru tentatively put a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder, "We need to leave while the doors open. We can come back for the others."

"She has a point," Kasumi added dreamily.

Yoruichi nodded, "Hotaru you help Kasumi with Noe. I'll deal with this piece of dirt."

"Oh, that's harsh," Yoichi pouted, his face twisted into a sneer, "You'll never get out of here and that filthy street dog will never love you the way you want him to," he spat.

Yoruichi froze in mid punch, "What did you say," she whispered?

"You heard," Yoichi told her, "He. Will. Never. Love. You."

Yoruichi punched him again, "how do you even know about any of that," she shouted?

"I can see it in your eyes little cousin. You love him but he will never return your feelings. You all alone in the world," he taunted.

Yoruichi hit him again, "Shut up!"

"Poor thing," he mocked, " trying to make a street dog love you. We both know it'll never work."

"Shut up," Yoruichi yelled!

"Kisuke loves me too!"

It was the first time that she'd ever referred to her and Kisuke's relationship as love. She'd never really thought about it like that before but that's what it was when se thought about it, love.

She stood tall, "Kisuke doesn't have to," she said calmly, "Because we're getting out of here."

She spun on her heal and headed for the door, "Hotaru, Kasumi can you manage Noe?"

The other two girls nodded hoisting the larger teen between them.

"We've got it," Hotaru called, "You get the door!"

Yoruichi smirked her stupid oaf of a cousin hadn't even bothered to lock it behind him, not that it would have mattered though.

The four of them staggered out in to the hall. The orange sun was starting to sink below the horizon as they ran down the corridor.

The halls seemed to twist and turn to construct an elaborate maze.

"There must be away out," Hotaru gasped.

"We could use a window," Kasumi suggested.

Yoruichi shook her head, "We'd never get Noe through and he's injured."

"I suppose," Kasumi agreed thoughtfully.

They hurried on hoping that they would find the exit. However behind each door was another room or another door leading to another corridor.

Yoruichi cursed, "Its got to be around here some where!"

Kasumi pointed, "We could always ask her," she said sleepily.

Yoruichi glanced round and swore, "You! You're the woman from the camp."

Kiku nodded primly, "I am. And you are the little mice that shouldn't be out of their cages."

"Shouldn't have used Yoichi as a henchman then," Yoruichi said with a smirk, "his only motivation is personal gain."

Kiku nodded, "I know, that's why he's only a henchman."

Yoruichi backed away, Hotaru and Kasumi struggling to support Noe awkwardly attempted to do the same.

Kiku laughed softly, "Do you honestly think that you can escape?"

Yoruichi scowled, " won't know unless I try."

"Your done," Taka smirked from behind.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, so they thought that they could trap them from behind.

Noe groaned, "K…keep them apart. Their zanpakuto can…can't work unless they are h…holding hands," he gasped out.

Yoruichi nodded, "Got it," she murmured. She looked from Hotaru to Kasumi and back again, "When I say now head through the window."

"But you said we wouldn't get Noe through without hurting him," Hotaru protested.

"I did," Yoruichi agreed, "but the situations changed," she whispered.

"Yes but," Hotaru argued.

"NOW," Yoruichi shouted launching herself at the window.

The world exploded in white and a crescendo of noise.

_**Author's Note**_

_I guess Yoichi's had that coming for a while for being such a jerk_

_Ooo and Yoruichi finally admits that she loves Kisuke, took her long enough _:P

_Now we'll have to see if Yoruichi and her new friends make it out or not, hehe._

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks again to __**Belmont**__ for reviewing, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story_

Chapter 15 Hopelessness

Yoruichi groaned, her head felt like it was going to split open. She slammed her fist against the hard cold floor. They had failed. The twins had done something to them when they'd jumped out of the window.

She scowled at the pale yellow walls and wandered what had happened to the others. They'd all been separated she had discovered upon waking up in the small cupboard like room.

There was a small window near the ceiling but there was a kido barrier around it. Kisuke would have known how to get rid of it she grumbled.

She wandered if he really was coming and then berated herself for thinking that way. That's just what they want me to think she scolded herself.

"Hey mister panther are you talking to me," she asked?

"I am," the large cat replied materialising in the room beside her.

"How do you do that," Yoruichi questioned?

The panther shrugged. He smelt of damp humid grass and earth, it made her feel safe.

She had tried turning into a cat but some thing was blocking her reiatsu.

"Do you think Kisuke will come," she asked glumly?

The panther sighed heavily, "Do not loose hope," he chided, "If you do they will have won."

Yoruichi nodded and rested her head on the cool wall behind, "I hate sitting hear unable to do any thing," she sulked.

The panther nodded, "I understand the inescapably feeling of being caged," he agreed.

Yoruichi climbed to her feet and began to pace the room, "We have to do some thing. We were so close to escaping it makes me so angry to know that we failed," she fumed.

"There is nothing we can do about that now," the panther replied, "We must analyse what we know and figure out how these twin's power works."

Yoruichi nodded morosely and threw herself down on the hard floor again.

"I hate this," she complained. "I hate having to wait around like some dum damsel in distress."

She glanced over at the panther, "I hope Noe's okay he wasn't looking to great when I last saw him."

The panther shrugged.

"I don't expect you to answer that one," she mused, "Like you'd know any way."

"Ahh I just feel so frustrated," she said crossly.

A feeling of hopelessness was starting to close in. she wandered what would happen to her and the others now. She wandered if she'd ever see Byakuya again and steal his hair tie. She hopped so, the poor kid had too many people dieing on him these days.

She thought about Kisuke, his goofy crocked smiled, the way his eyes would light up with childish glee every time he discovered some thing or invented some thing new. She wandered if she'd ever see him again.

* * *

The black clad shinigami flew through the air towards the campsite where the first year students had been staying.

They landed in the near by forest. It was cold and uninviting. Traces of reiatsu clung to the trees. There were so many it would be impossible to identify them or even track them.

The campsite itself was a muddy hole scarring the once lush grass. The three tents were gone as were the students.

However the traces of reiatsu were strongest there. It was like two powerful beings with shikai fought there.

Shunsui didn't recognise most of the disjointed strands but one stuck out at him like a sore thumb.

"Noe," he breathed.

"What is it," Unohana Retsu asked?

"My nephew," he answered, "I didn't know that he'd achieved shikai. He never told me and now I might never get the chance to ask him about it."

Unohana put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll find them Shunsui."

He younger captain nodded.

He wandered around the deserted battlefield and thought about what might have happened. He tried to imagine what his nephew's zanpakuto might be like.

Some thing small and blue caught his attention. He crouched down and fished the object out of the mud. It was a bit scorched but it was still recognisably as the wooden whale he had given Noe for his seventeenth birthday.

He stared at it for along time before managing to tare his eyes away from it. Noe had to be alive some where, Sattoo too.

The captain of tenth division picked his way over to him, "Kyoraku, we've managed to pin point five powerful reiatsu."

Shunsui nodded, "One of them is my nephew."

The other captain nodded, "That leaves four to identify."

"One of them feels like a Shinhouin Sir," a man from tenth division said.

His captain nodded in agreement, "That leaves three," he turned to Shunsui, "we'll keep working on it."

Shunsui regarded the large crater gravely and wandered what had really happened here. He mentally cursed himself; he shouldn't have left the students by themselves.

"It's not your fault," Unohana said calmly.

"Isn't it," Shunsui asked turning to face her?

"Of course, you had no idea that they would choose to strike the whole group. You thought that they were safe in numbers."

"Fat lot of good that did them," Shunsui stated.

"Your nephew had Shikai. It's been a while since that has happened in a first year class."

Shunsui gave her a small smile, "Not since me and Juu."

She nodded, "I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say that this year is special."

Shunsui nodded glumly, "Special enough for some one to do some thing about it."

Unohana sighed, "There is that risk too."

"They have to be alive," Shunsui said, "I don't think I could bear it if lost Noe and Sattoo too."

"Don't worry so, they'll be fine. Have faith."

"Running a little low on that these days," Shunsui told her.

Unohana gave him a small smile, "Come on we have work to do."

The shinigami searched the clearing and the surrounding forest. They found the remains of a few scattered desperate battles, charred trees and scorched ground.

Tenth division managed to track one of the reiatsu's from the crater to the outskirts of the forest.

The villagers seemed happy to see them but informed them that five of the six students that had made it to the village had left that morning.

They found the one remaining student in the village hall. He was gazing out of one of the windows.

The orange haired teen leaped to his feet as they approached.

"Um, I, Um," he stammered.

"Hello," Unohana said calmly, "We're here to help you."

The boy nodded shakily, "The others are gone," he told them.

Unohana nodded, "We know the villagers told us but what we need to know is if you know where they went."

The teen cheered up a bit, "they said I was to tell were they had gone if you showed."

"So were did they run off to," Shunsui asked?

"To find the others," the boy told them.

"Was Noe with you? Sattoo," Shunsui questioned hopefully?

The teen chewed his bottom lip, "Sattoo was hear but he went with the others. He wanted to rescue Noe."

The captain of tenth division cursed, "Stupid immature children."

"Can you show us where they went," Unohana asked carefully?

The boy nodded again.

"What's your name kid," Shunsui asked?

"Fugu, Nakano Fugu," the orange haired teen answered.

He headed towards the door, "Are you coming?"

They followed wordlessly. Fugu lead them out of the village and then veered left. The trees were thinner here and eventually gave way to grass land and small hills.

Fugu seemed confident I where he was going but Shunsui wandered how he knew; in fact he wandered how they'd all known where to go,

The walked in silence the only sound was the whisper f the wind threw the tall grass.

"How do you know where to go," Shunsui asked after a bit?

Fugu ginned, "Yoruichi's youngest cousin came and told us."

Shunsui frowned, "How do you know that he was telling you the truth?"

Fugu shrugged, "I guess we don't but we really couldn't take that chance. We have to find the others before some thing bad happens to them."

Shunsui nodded, "I understand."

Fugu looked at him oddly and turned away, "All you grown ups say that."

Shunsui grinned, "Ouch, some one doesn't like us grown ups much do they," he teased?

Fugu shrugged again, "Who knows?"

* * *

Kisuke and the others raced along the flat grassland. They were nearly there according to Saiki. They were going a slightly different way to the one Saiki had used to run away. But this was the only way back that the small boy knew.

Hang on Yoruichi Kisuke thought we're coming. You just have to hang on until we get there.

Kisuke could feel his power boiling inside him desperate to get out and for once he didn't want to stop Chi from letting loose.

He could feel the blood lust raging under his skin like hot lava and try as he might he could not find the will to stop it.

Hang on Yoruichi please hang on.

_**Author's Note**_

_Well hands up all of you who thought that Yoruichi was going to escape. _:P

_I couldn't let her escape before Kisuke had the chance to rescue her, hehe._

**Thanks for reading silvermonkey**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Rescue

Twilight was fading into night when Yoruichi next clanked out of the tiny window. She glowered and tried the door again. It was still shut fast. She swore and kicked it, hard.

Yoruichi lent against the wall and slid down it to the floor. She put her head in her hands and wished that there was some thing that she could do.

She was counting the number of age spots on the wall when the door finally slid open.

Kiku smiled sweetly at her, "Its time to go," she said.

She used a kido to bind her so that she couldn't escape this time and lead the Shinhouin princess out into the deserted hall.

They walked in silence and the only noise was the swish of Kiku's silk kimono as it brushed along the floor.

Yoruichi took in all her surroundings in the hope that there was a way out.

"Where are we going," she asked?

"You'll see when we get there," Kiku replied softly.

She turned another corner and Yoruichi lost track of all the turns they had taken in the maze of corridors.

Yoruichi swore under her breath and tried to focus on the similar walls and doors.

"What happened to the others? Is Noe alright, he was still injured?"

Kiku shrugged, "The others are back in the large room I which you first woke up in. As for the whelp that thought that he could beet Taka and I, well you'll be seeing him soon."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

Kiku slid a large door open and wandered into a large room filed with equipment that reminded Yoruichi of the science building hidden in the academy grounds.

She gazed around in wander, "How'd you get all this?"

Kiku shrugged, "We inherited the house and all the equipment from our father."

Yoruichi nodded, "Wow, he must have been really in to all this scientific stuff."

"I suppose so," Kiku answered, "I didn't really know him I was really little when he died."

"Oh," Yoruichi said quietly and hung her head, "I'm sorry." Wait she thought what the hell am I thinking?

Kiku laughed, "Don't be he left us a great legacy. To improve shinigami and make the Seireitei a better world."

"I didn't know any thing was wrong with it," Yoruichi said coolly.

"Can't you see it," Kiku asked disbelievingly?

"See what?"

"All the corruption, the deceit, this world is rotten to the core," Kiku protested.

"And killing people is the answer," Yoruichi retorted?

"Necessary sacrifices for the new world," Kiku said calmly.

"You're mad," Yoruichi spat shaking her head, "you and your brother, you're both insane."

Kiku spun around furiously, "Why you…"

"Now, now little sister don't let the little rat get to you," Taka soothed striding into the room.

Kiku turned away from Yoruichi releasing the kido as the door clicked shut.

Yoruichi glanced at the door and then slowly around the room. She gasped as she spotted Noe sprawled on one of the tables near by.

She ran to his side and hurriedly checked for a pulse. It was there but faint a scattered beat to a broken record. Yoruichi cursed and glowered at the two twins, "What did you do to him," she snarled?

"It was his choice to fight us not ours," Taka said, "It is our choices that make us who we are a dictate our life."

Yoruichi shook her head, "The world is never that simple."

She smoothed Noe's hair out of his face and vaguely wandered if she could persuade him to cut it when they got out of this mess, if they got out of this mess.

"We are ready now," Kiku told Taka.

He nodded and tucked a loose strand of ash blond hair behind his ear, "Lets get to work."

* * *

Kisuke and the others approached the solitary house as quietly as they could.

"Every one remember the plan," Kisuke asked?

The others nodded. They split, Sattoo and Saiki waited at the entrance, Kyousuke and Tessai headed off to try to find the other students and Kisuke and Tanoshii went in search of the twins.

Tessai and Kyousuke ran down corridor after corridor but they all looked the same, just hallways and doors.

"This is getting us no where," Tessai said eventually.

"Why don't we use a kido," Kyousuke asked, "Blast a hole right threw this mess?"

Tessai shook his head, "Too loud they'll hear us and then the game is up."

Kyousuke nodded, "I see."

They struggled on for another few minuets until they ran head long into Kossori.

Kyousuke narrowed his eyes, "You," he hissed.

Kossori shrugged, "Stranger things have happened. Give Urahara a smack from me will you next time you cross paths."

Kyousuke glanced at Tessai, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That depends," Tessai replied, "Does what your thinking include taking this sleaze bag hostage and getting him to show us where the other students are?"

Kyousuke grinned evilly, "Got it in one," he said grabbing Kossori by his spindly throat.

"How about you tell us and we might not hurt you," Tessai said calmly.

"Believe me we'd like to hurt you," Kyousuke added eagerly.

Kossori scowled, "I wont…" he was cut off as Kyousuke tightened his grip.

"Okay, okay I'll show you," he gasped.

"Good choice," Tessai said, "Start walking."

"Not as tough as you'd like us to think are you," Kyousuke scoffed.

Kossori narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

He lead them threw the twisting hallways until they reached a large door at the end of one of the long corridors.

"In hear," the lanky teen, said pointing.

Tessai released the kido barrier on the door and slid it open.

Loads of tired eyes blinked up at up at them. Tessai let his eyes wander over them.

"We're here to help you," he told the assembled students.

"Kyousuke!" Kasumi called sprinting across the room and propelling herself into his arms, "You're okay? Where's Tanoshii? Is he alright," she babbled?

Kyousuke handed Kossori to Tessai and hugged her back, "Yes I am well. Tanoshii is alright also."

She nodded wordlessly.

"They still have Yoruichi and Noe," Hotaru said scowling.

Tessai nodded, "Kisuke and Tanoshii will find them.

"You should put a kido on that jerk unless you want him to get away," Kukaku pointed out.

Tessai nodded weaving one out of the air.

"Or I could use one of my mini firecrackers but that would be messy."

"Every one who can walk help those who can't and lets get out of here," Tessai announced.

There was a murmur of approval and the students began to climb to their feet.

They left the large dank room behind and headed back the way that they had come.

Suddenly a huge explosion of reiatsu shook the entire building.

"What was that," kukaku yelled?

Tessai shook his head, "No idea."

"Feels like some one just released a very powerful zanpakuto," Kyousuke stated.

The students shuddered suddenly afraid.

* * *

Kisuke and Tanoshii sped down the corridors. Kisuke could faintly feel Yoruichi's reiatsu and was using it locate her. The corridors seemed to go on forever.

"Do you think that we're getting' any closer," the blue haired teen asked?

Kisuke nodded, "Not long now."

They rounded another corner and Kisuke flung the large door open. He stood in shock. Yoruichi lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling her golden eyes clouded over and unfocused.

Noe lay on the table but Kisuke couldn't see if he was dead or not.

"Yoruichi! YORUICHI," he bellowed falling to his knees by her side. He pulled her into his arms as tears escaped down his cheeks. "No, you just had to…you just had to hang on a little longer," he sobbed.

"That's just too bad," Kiku sneered form behind him.

Taka laughed cruelly, "She wouldn't believe that you would leave her here."

Kisuke clenched his shaking hands into fists.

"I am going to make you pay for this," he snarled.

"Really? Why is it that I am not scared? Oh yes because you have no power to stop me with," Taka taunted.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes at him,"In that respect, your data is flawed."

He handed Yoruichi to Tanoshii and slowly got to his feet.

"Get them out of here," he said hoarsely.

Tanoshii nodded, "Got it but what about you?"

Kisuke gave him a roguish grin, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

He could feel his power was surging up again threatening to overwhelm him but unlike all the other times, he let it. He closed his eyes and felt strangely calm.

He could feel Chi's energy swirling around him. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears and sense the desperate need for it crawling on the edge of his senses.

Something heavy shimmered into being in his hands. It felt a bit like one of the training swords that they used in class but different. This one pulsed with life and a energy that he could not describe.

Chi's presence brushed against his thoughts, "It is time for you to learn my true name," she whispered.

"Awaken Benihime," he murmured.

_**Author's Note**_

_Kossori the slime ball gets his comeuppance but he isn't out of the fight yet, hehe._

_And Kisuke releases his zanpakuto for the first time _ _this should be interesting._

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Benihime's fury

The katana in Kisuke's was not any zanpakuto Kisuke remembered seeing in the academy, then again they hadn't been released. He stared at his hands on amazement so that's what Chi had been, he mused. The materialisation of his zanpaluto. He had read about such things in the school library but had never applied it to himself.

The twins were staring at him in shock. They obviously hadn't expected him to be capable of shikai. They looked worriedly at each other.

"Now," Kisuke said, "You are going to pay for hurting my friends."

Taka laughed but it had a nervous quality to it, "You think that your pathetic shikai can stop us?"

Kisuke shrugged, "There's only on way to find out," he replied calmly.

The twins stepped closer together and clasped hands, "We'll see," Taka sneered.

Kisuke suddenly noticed that the twins had a katana each tucked into their obi.

A pale yellow white light shimmered around them as they drew them out.

"Fly, Futago Seigi!" they shouted raising their hands high.

Kisuke felt the reiatsu in the room rock the building. They had more experience than him but this did not worry Kisuke, he just had to out smart them.

The twins leaped at him closing in on either side. Kisuke smirked and swung Benihime around to block first Taka's blow and then Kiku's. He used their own momentum against them to send them skidding backwards and almost falling.

Benihime practically sang as she soared threw the air.

The fight was like an elaborate dance. They twisted and turned, dodging and parrying. Exchanging blow for blow.

The twins looked at each other and Kisuke new that Taka was going to do some thing different. He was leaning hard to the left and he could feel the other male gathering his reatsu to him.

"Dance saibankan no seigi," he cried spinning to the left as Kisuke had anticipated.

The white light ricocheted of the wall and raced towards him from the right. He swore as he realised that he had left himself wide open. He wouldn't be able to dodge it in time.

"Don't panic," Benihime crooned, "Just do as I say."

"Sing Chikasumi no Tate," he cried!

Kisuke was amazed to find an oval shaped shield between himself and the twins. They seemed as surprised as he.

"Why are you trying to hurt so many people," Kisuke demanded?

Taka sneered, "You of all people should know that, Urahara."

Kisuked arched an eyebrow and sudden realisation hit him like a slap in the face, "Your father was the Urahara who stole my fathers work."

"We are attempting to finish his work," kiku said, "To improve the soul society."

"And it needs improving by more killings," Kisuke asked?

"Enough," Taka snapped, "Your father ruin our father's life. For that you shall pay in full."

They lunged but Kisuke dodged easily. They had a pattern that he could follow now. Taka would take the offensive while Kiku would defend. It wasn't hard to figure out their next moves, they kept signalling to each other and that was what would bring them down.

They were a whirlwind of energy crashing off each other like huge waves on the side of a cliff.

No one seemed to be gaining the advantage but no one was losing either. However Kisuke hadn't sensed another presence creeping up behind him.

He felt it at the last minuet and spun so the blade missed his heart and pierced just below his left lung. He chocked and staggered but managed to bring Benihime up to block a rouge attack from Taka.

* * *

The other students hurried along the maze like corridors until the spilled out into the cool night air. They gasped and shouted for joy to be free again.

Tessai stode over to Sattoo and Saiki, "any one else been out yet?"

Sattoo shook his head worriedly, "No you're the first one's back."

"Hey Big guy concentrate," Kukaku hollered, "Your kido's fracturing!"

Tessai spun round in time to see Kossori break free from his kido and grab Kasumi by her hair.

"Back off and I wont hurt her," he called pressing a small knife to the dreamy girl's throat.

Kyousuke snarled, "Let her go!"

"Not until I'm far way from here," Kossori spat.

"You sleazy little rat," kukaku yelled!

Tessai siged heavily, "Let her go and we wont stop you from leaving."

"I'll hold you to that," the lanky teen hissed.

He backed away still holding Kasumi. When he deemed himself far enough away he shoved her forward into Kyousuke's arms and bolted.

Tessai hit him in the back with a red flame cannon and watched as he toppled to the ground.

"Good shot," Sattoo said weakly from where he buried Saiki's face in the folds of his uniform.

"Thanks, I think," Tessai replied quietly.

"Don't feel bad about it," Kukaku said and Hotaru nodded in agreement, "Yes he would have hurt or even killed Kasumi if you hadn't."

"Hey what's going on here, did I miss the party," Tanoshii asked?

He was staggering out of the building supporting both Yoruichi and Noe.

Tessai strode over and took Yoruichi from him, "She's still alive," he announced, "some how."

Tanoshii nodded; "Yeah I discovered that after I picked her up but Kisuke thinks that she's well, you know…" he trailed off.

"Noe," Sattoo shouted running over to them, "Is he alright? Noe I am so gonna kick your sorry ass for making me worry like that."

Tanoshii grinned, "Yeah he's alive too but they both need serious medical attention and fast."

Tessai nodded, "There isn't much we can do until the teachers or who ever they send get here."

"What about that strange green haired girl that Kisuke mentioned when Yoruichi was hurt the last time," Sattoo suggested?

"Problem," Tanoshii replied, "none of us could see her an even if we could did you see her on the list?"

Sattoo shook his head sadly, "I guess not."

Saiki gasped spinning to look at the building, "Yoichi," he breathed?

"Hey no!" Sattoo yelled spinning to see the small boy darting back into the house. "Get back here its not safe!"

Saiki ignored the desperate cries behind him and ran on. He could feel his brother inside and knew that he had released his sword.

He remembered what he had seen when he had runaway and wanted to see Yoichi and maybe stop that terribly fate from befalling him.

Saiki ran as fast as his little legs would carry him desperate to reach his brother before it was too late.

Kisuke twisted and parried again but his limbs were getting heavier by the minuet and it hurt to breath. His swings and blocks were getting sloppier and al his opponents had more skill with a blade than him. He needed a diversion.

He grinned and called up a kido light like the one he had installed under the Sokyoku hill. It illuminated the room with light blinding his attackers and giving him a chance to slip out of the door.

Yoichi recovered first and cursed hearing after him.

Kisuke was out of breath and had to stop running after a few seconds. He lent against the cool surface of the wall and pressed his shaking hand to his chest in an attempt to stop the steady trickily of blood.

Yoichi snuck up behind him but Kisuke had sensed him first. He spun around and…

"YOICHI," Saiki yelled hurtling around the corner!

Both fighters froze in horror.

"Saiki what the hell are you doing here," Yoichi shouted? "It isn't safe you little idiot!"

Saiki shook his head, "I'm not going with out you!"

Yoichi nodded his head, "You have to!"

"NO," the younger Shinhouin bellowed tears streaking his face, "You're gunna die, I saw it!"

Yoichi stared at his little brother in shock.

"I don't want you to die," Saiki sobbed.

Kisuke shook his head, "Go."

"What," Yoichi exclaimed incredulously?

"You heard me, go on get out of here before I change my mind," Kisuke told him.

Yoichi looked at him strangely but resealed his zanpakuto and grabbed Saiki around the waist, "Thank you," he said softly before vanishing out the window into the night.

Kisuke smiled slightly he wasn't about to go and destroy Saiki's life, the kid deserved better. Maybe Yoichi would learn that this time round.

Taka smirked, "Never turn your back on the enemy Urahara."

He lundged forward but Benihime moved of her own accord and Kisuke gapped in silent horror. Taka slumped to the floor gazing sightlessly at the ceiling. Kisuke stumbled and nearly dropped Benihime in his hurry to back away.

Kiku stared at him, "You…you," she whispered.

Kisuke gave her a stricken look, " I didn't mean… I…" he gasped.

Kiku slowly retrieved Taka's blade as it began to crumble. She looked distraughtly at Kisuke before turning on her heal and fleeing the scene.

Kisuke slumped to his Knees. He'd killed some one, he'd never meant to but now… what kind of person did that make him? He rubbed his eyes furiously.

"But wasn't it good," Benihime soothed? "We have a party don't spoil it now."

Kisuke shook his head, "It was wrong."

"Self-defence," Benihime protested.

"No," Kisuke shook his head, "You wanted blood."

He could almost picture Beninhime shrugging innocently, "perhaps," she agreed.

Slowly he resealed his zanpakuto forcing his blood-crazed blade back into the far reaches of his mind.

He dragged himself to his feet and staggered back to the laboratory, inside he found another blade, which he assumed, was Noe's. He shoved it into his obi with his own and stumbled back the way he had come.

Tessai and the other students shivered as the fighting stopped and the house and its surrounding areas fell silent.

Tanoshii shiik his head, "Its been too long, I'm going to go look for him."

"I wouldn't if I were you," a calm voice said softly behind them.

The students spun around and gapped in shock.

"The…there c…captains," Kukaku gapped.

"We're here to help you," Shunsui told them.

Author's NoteHehe the captains are here at last but there a little bit late, they've missed most of the action and the twins get their comeuppance too, hehe.

_Yoruichi isn't dead so come on how many of you thought that I would really kill her off?_ :P

_The attack Taka uses is called __**Dance saibankan no seigi**_ _which means __**Dance judge**__**of justice**__ (of any one is interested.) it shoots a blast of yellow white light at you a bit like a cero._

_Hehe and Yoichi and Saiki are reunited, sort off _ _at least they get a happyish ending._

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Safety

Shunsui regarded the bedraggled students with a small proud smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Uncle Shunsui," Sattoo yelled and threw himself into his uncle's arms.

Shunsui chuckled lightly, "You're getting way to big for this you know," he teased.

Sattoo pouted, "You're no fun."

"Hey," Shunsui protested, "I'm plenty fun."

"Are Noe and Yoruichi going," to be okay," the young teen asked?

Shunsui nodded, "Unohana is the best healer in the soul society. They'll be fine."

Sattoo nodded but still didn't look convinced. He glanced back at his deathly pale brother, " he told us all to run," he murmured, "I didn't want to but he made me promise."

Shunsui nodded, "I wouldn't have wanted to leave either but I think you did the right thing."

Yoruichi ached, she felt like a thousand little hands were pinching her skin all over. She groaned and forced her sticky eyes open.

It was nighttime and a crescent moon hung alone in the desolate sky. She shivered and sat up wrapping her arms around herself. She could see the other students huddling together for warmth near by. She could also see the captains and their search party.

Glancing to her left she could see a woman with a long braid kneeling by Noe's side and soft green glow surrounding her hands. It was the same woman she had thanked for healing her father so many years ago.

She gingerly got to her feet and looked around for Kisuke. Yoruichi frowned she couldn't see him at all. She closed her eyes and tried to sense him instead.

There, she sneaked quietly away from the makeshift camp toward the forest on the other side of the house.

Yoruichi found Kisuke sitting in one of the many trees gazing up at the stars.

"Hey," she called up, "Watcha doing all the way up there?"

Kisuke nearly fell out of his tree in shock, "Y…Yoruichi?"

"Well I'm not going to be any one else," she teased.

Kisuke swung out of the tree and landed in a crouch. He straitened up and tentatively took her hand in his.

"I…I thought you were dead," he breathed.

Yoruichi sighed, "and I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

She put a finger over his mouth to cut him off and pulled him into an embrace, "We were both wrong," she whispered.

Kisuke nodded mutely.

"I realised some thing while I was the twins prisoner," Yoruichi said after a while.

"What was that," Kisuke asked cautiously?

Yoruichi gently pressed her mouth to his, "That I love you," she breathed.

Kisuke grinned stupidly and rubbed the back if his neck. He shoaled his features into a serious expression and wrapped his arms around her resting his forehead against hers, "I love you to Kitty-cat."

Yoruichi smiled quietly, it only took a simply nickname for her to feel like every thing was going to be all right again.

They stood under the shelter of the trees merely holding each other and taking comfort form each other's presence.

Kisuke pulled away and gazed up at the heavens again, "I killed him Yoruichi," he admitted, "I killed Taka. I didn't mean to but I did."

Yoruichi shrugged, "We all do things that we don't want to but are necessary at some point in our lives."

"You're not mad," Kisuke asked hopefully?

Yoruichi shook her head, "Nothing could make me stop caring about you Goof ball."

She ruffled his matted pale blond hair affectionately.

He gave her a watery smile; "We'll be going back to the academy soon."

"I guess so," Yoruichi said.

Kisuke grabbed her hand again, "Lets stay here to night."

Yoruichi arched an eyebrow, "Alright."

Shunsui smiled as he sat next to Noe. His eldest nephew was awake now but still not well enough to be up and about. Unohana had done a good job with the limited recourses that she had at her disposal.

Noe gave him a sheepish grin, "So are you mad at me?"

Shunsui shook his head, "I'm very proud of you."

Noe gave him a small smile.

"You didn't tell me that you had achieved shikai," Shunsui said with a pout.

Noe shrugged, "Wasn't important at the time."

"You were going to hide it and pretend that you hadn't weren't you," Shunsui accused?

Noe grinned apologetically, "I guess so."

Shunsui sighed, "You really do take after me after all. You know that Yamamoto-Sensei will want to move you back up into your original class."

Noe nodded glumly, "I know that ad I also know that I'll do my very best to flunk again."

Shunsui rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I thought that we'd been over this."

"We have," Noe agreed, "but that mean that I'm going to fully cooperate with all your ideas."

Shunsui groaned and put his head in his hands, "Why did you have to take after me so much?"

Noe shrugged, " Heck if I know."

Shunsui put a hand on Noe's shoulder, "Despite all that I am still very proud of you."

"Thanks I guess," Noe replied.

"Hey Kyoraku, you should get some rest we're leaving at first light," the captain of tenth division called.

Noe nudged Shunsui, "hey uncle do you rally want to know why I don't want to study to be a shinigami so much?

"That would be helpful," shunsui retorted.

Noe grinned and shook his head, "its because I already know it."

Shunsui gapped, "You have got to be kidding me. You already know six years of tuition?"

Noe nodded, "Gaining shikai was the last thing I had to do. All I need to do now is build up my stamina. That's what made me loose uncle, the fact they had more than I did."

Shunsui stared, "how the hell did you manage to learn six years worth of lessons in two?"

Noe smiled secretively, "A strange green haired girl taught me."

Shunsui arched an eyebrow, "I think I'm going to get some sleep," he said eventually, "maybe all this weirdness will make sense in the morning."

Noe watched him go with a small smile.

"That went better than expected," Ran told him slipping out of the shadows.

Noe nodded, "It did."

"Have you given our offer any thought," the green haired girl asked? "Your talents would be very useful."

She knelt beside him and placed her hands over him and began to heal the things that Unohana had not had the energy to fix.

Noe nodded, "I have thought about your offer and I finally have answer."

"Mm and what is it," Ran asked absentmindedly?

Noe glanced over at Sattoo and then at his uncle. He looked at the star speckled sky and smiled slightly, " I accept."

Ran nodded, "Good choice. Come on we don't have long we have to go now," she said as she helped him to his feet.

He reached into the folds of his uniform an placed the crumpled blood stained parchment on the blankets where he'd been sleeping.

He glanced at Ran, "Lets go."

She smiled and drew a door out of thin air. It was old and covered in carvings. Ran knocked and a small impish looking girl pocked her head around the frame, "Ready t' go," she asked cheerfully?

Ran nodded, "Yes," she glanced at Noe, "We both are."

The small girl swung the door open and bathed the surrounding area in a soft golden glow.

"Say good by to normality," the little girl chirped.

Ran tool Noe's had and together they stepped over the threshold.

The little girl glanced around the silent camp before ducking back through the door and sliding it shut. The soft glow vanished.

Shunsui frowned in his sleep he was certain that he had felt Noe's reiatsu disappear but that was ridicules because then teen could barely walk even with Unohana's help.

He rolled over, must be imagining things, he grumbled to himself.

Tanoshii nudged Kyousuke, "Did feel that," he whispered?

"Feel what," Kyousuke asked blearily?

"Noe's reiatsu just vanished," Tanoshii said quietly

Kyousuke sat up, "What," he hissed?

Tanoshii nodded, "See it's gone."

The two teens silently slipped out of their blankets and picked their way threw the sleeping students and shinigami to where Noe should have been sleeping.

The blankets were empty and a crumpled piece of blood smeared parchment rested on top of the folds.

Tentatively Tanoshii picked it up there were only three words on the side he held, _To My Family_.

Tanoshii looked at Kyousuke, "I think he's gone for good."

Kyousuke nodded, "He always said that he didn't like the idea of being a shinigami."

"Do you think that we should we wake his uncle or Sattoo," Tanoshii asked?

Kyousuke nodded, "Just in case."

It took them ages to rouse Shunsui, the captain of eighth division was sound asleep and was very disgruntled when the finally managed to wake him.

"Noe's gone," Tanoshii told him.

"He left a note," Kyousuke added handing the parchment over.

Shunsui eyed the note worriedly and took it. He unfolded it and smoothed out the ceases.

To my severely dysfunctional family, I am sorry to say that I am leaving. I have been offered a once in a lifetime opportunity and I have decided to take it. Don't worry father, you still have Sattoo to be clan head when I'm gone. Uncle Shunsui, I am very grateful for all your advice even I didn't act like it at the time. Don't try to find me because you wont succeed unless I want you to. I'm sorry for dropping all this responsibility on you Sattoo but you wanted it much more than I did. I love all of you even though you drive me crazy.

Noe

Shunsui cursed, "that stupid boy," he groaned, "What have you got yourself into this time?"

Tanoshii and Kyousuke glanced at each other.

"I suppose we leave it," Tanoshii said, "I mean if he doesn't want to be found we should just leave him to it."

Shunsui nodded, "Some thing like that and any way getting you lot back to the academy is my priority."

**Author's Note**

Yay, Kisuke and Yoruichi finally admit that they love each.

And Noe goes off some where with the mysterious Ran but that's another story entirely now

I guess Sattoo and Shunsui are just going have to get use to it, hehe.

**thanks for reading silvermonkey**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Aftermath

The first year students flooded the courtyard of the academy ground. Family's and teachers flocked to meet them. There were hugs and tears as students and there families were reunited.

Yoruichi found both her parents in the crowed. Her father swept her up into a bear hung and her mother smiled through her tears.

"You're alright," he mother gasped holding her tightly.

Yoruichi nodded, "Yes mother, I'm fine now."

Her other friends were greeted in a similar manner.

Tessai's mouse of a mother hugged him tightly and his father clapped him on the shoulder.

Tanoshii hugged Kasumi and smiled as Kyousuke's bookish father, his pale mother and his chubby sister talked quietly to him.

Hotaru's mother smiled at Yoruichi's mother and led her daughter away.

Shunsui reunited Sattoo with his mother and father and showed them Noe's letter.

Fugu was mobbed by a dozen or so small children from the near by village.

Kukaku was swung into her older brother's arms and her younger brother clambered for attention.

Kisuke smiled softly as he watched his friends being reunited with there families.

"Hey you," a soft voice said behind him.

Turning around he found himself face to face with Cieko. His older sister smiled and drew him into a hug.

"I am so very proud of you," she murmured.

"But I killed some one," Kisuke protested.

"A horribly man who would have killed you if you hadn't acted when you did."

Kisuke chewed his bottom lip, "I guess."

He glanced over at Yoruichi and Chieko smiled again, "I'm very happy for you."

Kisuke hugged her back, "Thanks."

Chieko mussed up his hair, "And you achieved shikai," she said proudly.

Kisuke shook his head, "She isn't very nice."

"She," Chieko asked in surprise?

Kisuke nodded, "That's odd isn't it."

Chieko shrugged, "Well I don 't know a lot about it but as far as I know it is certainly unusual."

Kisuke nodded again, "Right."

Chieko put an arm around him again, "Don't let it bother you."

"I wont," Kisuke told her.

He noticed that Yoruichi was signalling form across the yard. He glanced at his sister, "I need to go."

Chieko just nodded, "I know."

Kisuke slipped into Shunpo and headed for their secret base under the sokyoku hill.

He met Yoruichi on the ledge and grinned, "things are going to be different next year."

Yoruichi nodded, "Yep but don't you think that your getting away with this," she warned him, "I'll have shikai before you know it."

Kisuke laughed, "will you now Kitty-cat," he teased?

Yoruichi lunched herself at him, "Just you wait!"

Kisuke grinned dancing away and slipping into the cave. Yoruichi smirked and gave chase. The carefully entered their secret playground and began to spar.

The danced to tune that only they knew weaving in and out of the giant rocks, it was a dance just for the two of them.

They finished sprawled and panting on the rocky floor gazing up at the shimmering sun and blue slightly cloudy sky.

"Have I ever told you that you're a genius," Yoruichi asked?

"Once or twice," Kisuke replied with a grin, "Maybe."

Yoruichi swatted him, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she mused turning solemn.

Kisuke reached over and smoothed a stray strand of purple hair away from her cheek, "I felt like my heart was going to shatter when I thought that you were dead," he told her.

"Dum ass," Yoruichi said trying to pretend that she wasn't crying.

Kisuke sat up and lent over to wipe the tears away with his thumb, "Don't cry Kitty-cat," he whispered.

Yoruichi shook her head, "You always seem to find away to make me feel things that I didn't know I could even feel."

Kisuke shrugged apologetically, "What can I say, I'm a genius."

Yoruichi punched him in the shoulder, "Dum goof ball."

Kisuke chuckled, "I can't be a goof ball and dum at the same time."

"Can to," Yoruichi argued.

Kisuke shook his head, "Nope. One or the other."

"I thought that you were a genius, can't you be both?"

Kisuke laughed, "You've got me there."

Yoruichi sat up to and Kisuke pulled her in to a hug.

"I love you," he murmured."

Yoruichi shook her head, "I love you more."

Kisuke arched an eyebrow, "I love you as much as the stars in the sky and the number of souls in the seireitei."

Yoruichi grinned, "I love you more than all the dango you can ever eat," she giggled.

Kisuke swatted her, "Hey I'm being serious here."

Yoruichi smiled softly, "So was I."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while their finger's threaded together.

"We should probably get back before they send out the search party," Kisuke said after a bit.

Yoruichi nodded and stood up dragging Kisuke with her.

They left the secret playground behind and made their way out onto the ledge.

Kisuke grinned slyly at her and pressed his lips to hers.

Yoruichi felt like the world had stopped and the only thing she could hear was the frantic beating of her heart in her ears.

She closed her eyes and could almost imagine the stars glittering over their heads but she knew that it as still daylight.

Kisuke pulled away beaming from ear to ear, "stole your breath away huh," he teased?

Yoruichi smiled softly, "That's' not the only thing you've stolen," she murmured.

Kisuke grinned, "You're not getting it back you know."

Yoruichi mock glowered at him and they both dissolved in to giggles.

"We'll have to wait and see," Yoruichi said.

"Do we have to," Kisuke pouted, "I'd much rather think about and see what's happening now."

Yoruichi swatted him, "You are hopeless Urahara Kisuke."

Kisuke shrugged grinning crookedly.

Yoruichi ruffled his hair and grinned, "Don't you want to think about the future?"

Kisuke nodded, "Sure just not if you're not in it."

"Dum romantic," Yoruichi said shaking her head, "Lets get back to the school."

The clasped hands and leaped if the ledge together. They flew as one threw the seireitei. Free as the birds on the wind.

* * *

"Do you think he's ever coming back uncle Shunsui," Sattoo asked glumly?

Shunsui shrugged, "I honestly don't know," the old shinigami replied.

Sattoo sighed heavily, "I knew that he wasn't really happy but I didn't think that he'd really leave."

"No," Shunsui asked?

Sattoo shook his head, "He talked about it when his friend died but he never did."

Shunsui nodded, "I knew about that."

"So why now," Sattoo asked hopelessly, "Why leave now after he'd done so much?"

"I don't know Sattoo," Shunsui explained, "All that I do know is that this note is the only explanation we're ever going to get."

Sattoo thumped his fist into the nearest tree, "That's not good enough."

"Now, now mind the poor tree," Shunsui told him absentmindedly.

Sattoo scowled, "I will find him and when I do I'm going to drag his sorry ass back home."

Shunsui watched him go and sighed heavily and lent against the tree, "Where's my sake when I need it," he grumped?

A clay jug was pushed into his hands, "I figured you might need this after dealing with your family," a gently voice said to his left.

Shunsui took the jug and glanced over, "Oh hey Juu."

The white haired shinigami smiled softly, "I know you fell like you've failed them but really they'll do fine."

"How'd you work that one out," Shunsui asked?

Jushiro shrugged, "They just need space and time to grow on their own."

Shunsui arched an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

Jushiro coughed lightly into his hand, "They're not children any more Shunsui. They are growing up."

Shunsui took a large swig from the jug, "That explains a lot."

Jushiro laughed lightly, "We were the same once."

"I don't remember us being so strong will about every thing," Shunsui protested.

Jushiro shook his head smiling, "Ask Yamamoto-Sensei or Unohana-Samma and I am certain that they will tell you different."

Shunsui looked sheepish, "Well when you put it that way."

"We were exactly like them when we were younger," the white haired captain said quietly.

"Well maybe but I still wont own up to letting loose all those Shiba firecrackers in the middle of our fifth year exam."

"Um, Shunsui," Jushiro said.

"Mm what," the brown haired captain asked taking another gulp of sake?

"You just did."

The captain of eighth division spluttered chocking on the clear liquid, "You sneaky little…"

His retort was drowned out by his friend's laughter.

Author's Note

_So it's the last chapter after this. _

_I hope you all enjoyed the Kisuke x Yoruichi fluff_ ;)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Hats, Clogs and Cats

A sleek black cat padded along the sun-bathed pavement. It stopped now and again to wash its self or simply to roll on the warm tarmac.

The cat padded down the grassy bank to the river and peered at its reflection in the mirror like water.

It ignored the hustle and bustle of every day human life and stretched out in the fading sun.

A small orange haired boy skipped along the pavement above swinging his mother's hand. The child paused for a moment and peered down towards the water then shook his head and allowed his mother to lead him away. Two small girls and their father followed the mother and the orange haired boy like ducklings.

The cat snorted and began to wash its self.

An orange haired girl babbled on to her tired looking brother as they threw chunks of bread to the ducks in the river.

She had a bright smile that seemed to light up her brother world and a sweet giggle.

Cat yawned and clambered to its feet and wandered away along the riverbank.

The sun shimmered golden orange in the dieing light.

It made the cat think about all the sunsets and rises it had seen before and it wandered if they truly were all different.

It climbed the bank back to the roadside as a train rattled over the bridge.

Children seem so oblivious to the world around them the cat mused. They seem so fragile that they might shatter at any moment but they are more resilient than we like to think.

The cat rubbed against a wailing boys leg and his elders sister lent down to scratch the cat behind its ears.

The cat purred and wound its self around there ankles for a while before pulling away.

It padded along the high street weaving threw the legs of all the adults hurrying to and from work.

It passed a huge hospital and wandered over to investigate the shimmering windows.

A small boy with glasses was sitting outside gazing up at the orange tinged clouds.

"Hey neko-san," the child said smiling and rubbing the cat's ears and stroking it with a chubby hand.

The cat purred and lounged in the shade next to the boy.

"Dad's still working," he told the cat.

The cat regarded him with large golden eyes.

"Are you hungry neko-san," he asked? "I have some of my bento left."

The child fished around in his backpack and pulled out the blue box with white fluffy clouds and a yellow sun on it.

The little boy propped it on his knees and opened it.

"Do you like omelette, neko-san?"

The cat lifted its head at the mention of free food.

The child laughed and proffered the slice, "Hear, I bet you'll like more than I do," he told the cat.

The black cat snaffled the piece of omelette from him and washed its paws primly.

The boy giggled, "Getting rid of the evidence is a good idea," he agreed.

He put the bento box down on the still warm ground.

"Hear, there's some more omelette, some sushi and even a bit of my pork bun left."

The cat stuck its head in the box and snacked on the leftovers.

People streamed in and out of the hospital doors babbling about senseless things.

A tall man in a white suit with silver hair stopped in front of the child.

"It's time to go," he said coolly.

The little boy scrambled to his feet and stuffed his bento box back into his backpack and scampered after the man.

"By, by neko-san," he called waving!

The cat washed its self and sauntered off.

It wandered along the bustling streets and over a large bridge. It climbed up onto one of the large supports and gazed out over the city.

So many lives and so many individuals ignorant of the real workings of the world, the cat regarded the city solemnly.

It turned away and leaped off the support and landed on all fours on the ground far below.

It hurried off its tail bobbing jointly in the air.

The cat passed cars of every colour until the shinny buildings began to become shabbier and shabbier.

The cat spotted the run down shop tucked away between two large buildings.

It made a beeline for it and spotted the figure sitting on the roof.

The cat leapt up from obstacle to obstacle to reach the roof.

The man on the roof smiled as it approached. He wore a green coat and cut-off. On his feet he wore a pair of geta and he on his head rested a white and green striped hat.

"Yorui-san," the man called beaming!

The cat padded over and rubbed its self against the man.

"Missed you," the man said.

"You are such a goof," the cat said.

The man laughed and didn't seem bothered by the fact that the cat had just spoken.

"Am I now?"

"Definitely," the cat responded.

The man scratched the cat behind its ears, "How about some milk? I saved some for you."

The cat purred, "You certainly have a way of making a girl feel wanted Urahara Kisuke."

Kisuke laughed, "Do I now?"

"Course you do you big goof," the cat answered.

"So what have you been doing all day Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi looked up from washing her paws, "I went to see the next generation."

"Oh," kisuke said suddenly looking interested, "and how were they?"

"Good," Yoruichi said, "It won't be long now."

Kisuke shook his head, "Only nine years."

"And," yoruichi asked? "For people like us nine years is not long at all."

"I suppose," Kisuke agreed.

The cat shook its head and transformed into a woman with long purple hair and dark skin. Her most striking feature though was her golden eyes.

Kisuke took off he coat and wrapped it around her, "Careful you might catch a chill."

"Hardly," Yoruichi replied.

Kisuke put an arm around her anyway.

"Do you remember that time in the secret hide out under the sokyoku hill," he asked?

"Which one," Yoruichi answered?

"The one were you asked me if I though about the future?"

"Oh that time."

Kisuke nodded, "Yes. When you asked me that question I never guessed that in several years time that we would be outlaws in the human world."

Yoruichi shook her head, "Me nether but I'm not complaining."

Kisuke laughed, "Got that right."

"Remember they wanted my to marry Byakuya?"

Kisuke nodded wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I told them to go die in a haystack."

Yoruichi kissed his cheek, "My hero."

"Don't joke," kisuke told her.

"I'm not," Yoruichi breathed in his ear.

"I love you," Kisuke replied.

Yoruichi kissed him on the mouth, "That's just as well because I love you too."

They sat on the roof and watched the sun setting on the horizon. The street lamps were flicking on below them and Jinta was chasing Ururu around the yard with his broom.

"Oh to be young again and innocent again," kisuke reminisced.

Yoruichi punched his arm, "Only you were never young and innocent."

"Hey I was too," the shopkeeper protested.

Yoruichi laughed as Tessai came out and lifted the two children apart and began the daily lecture.

"Remember when the used to be us," Yoruichi asked?

Kisuke nodded, "Only we were never fighting each other," he said with a grin.

"We grew up eventually didn't we," Yoruichi said after a while.

"Did we," Kisuke asked?

"Eventually," Yoruichi told him, "Some of us like to pretend it never happened."

Kisuke shrugged, "What's wrong with that? My sister always said to be ad happy and carefree as I could."

"And you always do as you're sister says," Yoruichi teased?

"Hey," kisuke swatted her, "When it suites me."

Yoruichi laughed, "Kisuke you never change, even sfter every thing life has thrown at you."

Kisuke shrugged again, "Well I just throw it back ten times harder," he said with a smirk.

Yoruichi lent over and kissed him again and Kisuke smiled softly, "Its like our first kiss was."

Yoruichi nodded, "Some thing like that."

The EndAuthor's Note

_So this is the end thank you all for reading and reviewing. It was very encouraging to know what people made of my writing. _

I hope you all enjoyed reading.

_Oh and can any one guess who all the children were? It's a bit obvious but for fun try and figure it out._ :P

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


End file.
